No Chains Unlocked
by ItzStoryTyme
Summary: Sequel to Growing up isnt' easy and takes place during the Next mutation. Jessie has a chat with Venus about Leo and Raph. Leo has another idea to try to get Jessie's feelings back.
1. We last seen our heros

Chapter 1 Of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE

Intro:  
Jessica's point of view:

My life has changed since I turned 18 years old.My parents are seperated and went their different  
ways.My little brother lives with Mom.  
I now live in a apartment with Kayla(Aka Kiki) my best friend in the whole world.My Aunt April  
and Uncle Casey moved to Flordia because Aunt April retired from Channel 6 news.

I just moved in my own apartment.It was only a day and I haven't seen the turtles yet.Everytime  
I see a sewer top,I always think of the day when I was almost killed.

I never told Kayla what happened.I never talked about the turtles.She wouldn't understand the way  
I do.

Don't get me wrong,I'd like for her to know.Splinter told me it is dangerous for them in public.  
I understood him completely...

"Jessica!"A voice yelped closing Jessica's diary."You're giving in your thought's again?".

Jessica gasped as she looked up to see Kayla."Oh...I was just scribbling".

"Right.."Kayla giggled as Jessie sat up."Wanna go clothes shopping? Today's our payday".

Jessica and Kayla both worked at a GAP store in New York.They liked their jobs,just not the boss.

"Sure"Jessica said putting her diary away and went to get ready.

"Isn't it so much fun? Having a place all to ourselves?"Kayla asked as they went to put on make-up.

"It is"Jessie giggled brushing her hair."So quiet,no parents yelling".

"Yeah,and it's just us girls".

Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes.Her life completely changed.

Somewhere In China,a chinese master was sitting in front of a mirror.He feared that there was  
evil in the otherside.

"Master.."A voice of a female who had a cloat on spoke walking in."You've been awful quiet.What  
is it behind that mirror? I fear there's something wrong".

Her master did not speak.

"Have you stopped talking to me?".

Chung I looked at his daughter."What? Stop talking to you? Meh Pi Chi..you are like a daughter to  
me".

"I fear something is wrong Chung I"His daughter replied."What makes you so interested into it?".

Chung I sighed and looked down."I must be tired from meditating".

"I could fetch some tea for you Master".

Her master looked at her with concern."I guess...I could go for some tea".

"Yes Master,I'll go fetch some right away"She said as she went to get some tea for her master.

Chung I looked back at the mirror in fear."I fear..that the dragons..are here..to destroy us  
all..".

Meanwhile,in a lair in the old subway,two figure shadows appeared on a wall.

"It's like I don't know you anymore!"A voice shouted.

"My life is none of your concern mister leader!".

"I never said I was a great leader in the first place,dumbass!".

"You're such a ninja geek!".

Suddenly,a green figure went on a cycle.It was Raphael going for a ride.Lately,the turtle's  
life has changed as well.

Leonardo and him haven't been brotherly loved lately.Mikey got more humorous and Donnie's been  
working on more gadgets.

As Raphael left from the subway,Leonardo went back to go see what Mikey and Donnie was doing.

Mikey was making pizza for dinner as Donnie was typing on his computer.

Leonardo walked in."What's up".

"Working on a new gadget,my dear old brother of mine"Donatello said."Or maybe checkin cyber  
babes".

Leo sighed and decided to make Donatello serious."What's the invention?".

"It's a indecator that helps each of us to find where we are"Donnie explained."You're the  
blue blimp,I'm the purple blimp,Raph's the red blimp,and Mikey's the crackhead orange blimp".

Leo chuckled at the joke he said about Mikey."Did you make one for Splinter?".

"Oh yeah,I made him the yellow blimp"Donnie replied typing."If we saw..Jessica still,I would  
have made her the pink blimp".

"But Jessica hates pink"Leo said looking at Don.

"Green?".

"Nah,she said it makes her think of throw up".

"Red?".

"PMS".

"Baby blue?"Leo finally thought of.

Donnie looked at him."Yeah,come to think of it,it is her favorite color isn't it?".

Mikey walked over."Pizza's in da oven,what's new?".

"Just making a new invention"Donnie said.

"Oooh..I'm the crackhead orange blimp!".

"You got that right"Leonardo said as he watched Donnie work.

"Speaking of Raph? Where is he?"Donnie asked.

"Who cares?"Leonardo said as he shook his head."Remember,his own life is his own concern".

Donatello and Mikey just looked at each other and back at Leo."Okay..".

Leonardo growled and went to mediate somewhere.

Raph was riding his cycle near Central Park.As soon he  
got off from it,he heard some noises.

He turned around and he was surrounded by ninjas."Oh dude...shit!".

Some of the ninja's got closer."Not again...does any phrase like,fuck off? mean anything to  
you?".

Raphael began to fight them."Take that morons!".

Jessica and Kayla came out of the JCPenny mall store.

"That was some line"Jessica said with a sigh.

"Hey look at the bright side"Kayla said putting out her money."We made some rise ass cash!".

Jessica shook her head as Kayla laughed."I feel like having those coffe shakes".

"Let's save it"Kayla said pulling Jessica's arm."Let's go back to the apartment".

"Yeah,I gotta get up early tomrrow"Jessie said.

"Oh that's right Jess,you gotta work in the mornig".

"Yeah.."Jessica said.

"What's wrong?"Kayla asked."You've been sighing all day".

"I'm real tired"Jessie replied."I think I gotta go to bed when we get home".

"I think so too,It'll do you good"Kayla said rubbing Jessie's back leaving the mall.

Raphael looked around as he saw all of the ninja's out cold.His brothers drove up in the turtle  
jeep.

"Huh?"Raph wondered as they got out of the jeep.

"Can't stay out of trouble?"Leo asked.

"Shut up asshole!"Raph yelled.Leo and him just looked at other blankly."Ah dude...I'm sorry".

"Raph I'm sorry too".

"No really,It's my fault.You're a concerned brother and I never realized that"Raphael explained.

"We all are overprotected brother's Raph"Donnie said."Like Splinter is protective of us".

"Even about our pizza!"Mikey said.

"Grow up Mike.."All three of the brother's groaned.

"What? What did I say?".

Chung I set his tea up down and looked at the mirror.He knew the dragons were coming to fight  
them all.His daughter walked in ,wearing a cloat and kneeled down next to him.

"Did you enjoy your tea Master?"She said coming in.

"Yes daughter..I did"Chung I replied nodding slowly."It was very good".

"What is it that you want now?"His daughter asked."You seem so interested what's behind that  
mirror".

"I will tell you soon"Chung I said with his eyes closed."The dragons are out there somewhere".

"Dragons? Are they evil?".

"I'm afraid so"He replied looking down."I will try to figure out how to let them set us free".

"Yes,do that master".

Chung I started to mediate.

A/N:Hey guys! My fan fic is back in action! It takes during the next mutation series,but i'm  
making my very own plot.It's gonna be interesting,I think you'll like it.Or love it..or whatever  
you wanna call it.I'll type real soon!


	2. We're on our way

Chapter 2 Of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
  
The next morning,Jessica was taking a shower.She enjoyed the hot water on her back and washed   
her hair.When she got out of the shower,she felt all waken up.  
  
She dried her hair and put on her outfit.She wore her dark blue jeans,and her white golf shirt  
that had a rainbow line across it.  
  
She wore her dark hair,which now had red highlights down.She grabbed her purse and went out  
to the door.  
  
Jessie walked down a few blocks to her job at the GAP.She remembered Kayla had to go out and  
pay bills.  
  
She opened the door and smiled at her boss."Hey Frank".  
  
Frank checked his watch."O'Niel,your five minutes early".  
  
"I am?"Jessica said looking at the clock."Oh..sorry,I didn't wanna be late".  
  
"That's fine Jessica"Frank said."Today,I'll let you show people what they would like".  
  
Jessica nodded and she put on her little mic on."I'll put the new edition clothes away".  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~~***~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Leonardo woke up from mediating when Splinter walked in.  
  
"Greetings Leonardo".  
  
"Oh hey Master"Leo replied."Where were you?".  
  
"I was out with Andre"Splinter replied."Playing chess like we always do".  
  
"Oh"Leo nodded."Have you mediated lately?".  
  
"Hmm..I could mediate for a while"Splinter replied."Thank you Leonardo".  
  
Meanwhile,Raphael was watching tv while Mikey was making a snack.Donnie was practing his ninja  
skills.  
  
Raphael chuckled as he listned to the news."They say their some kind of danger around the   
streets".  
"Like there never is any"Mikey said putting pizza in the oven.  
  
All of the turtles looked at the tv.There was a special report about a robbery.  
  
"It happened 9:30 this morning.A 18 year old teenager is still caught in the fire.The robbers   
set it in there because they didn't want the employees to see them rob the clothes"A reporter  
said.  
  
"You think we should help the store?"Mikey asked."At least it's our job".  
  
"Mikey is right"Donnie said."Let's go get Leo".  
  
Leonardo and Splinter were still mediating in the dojo.Donatello and Raphael ran into the room.  
  
"Leo!".  
  
Leo opened his eyes and looked up."Huh?".  
  
"We gotta go rescue a store"Raph said as he looked at Splinter."Some 18 year old is stuck in  
there".  
  
Leonardo stood up and got his weapons ready."Let's book!".  
  
The turtles all went to the cars.Raph went to his cycle as Don,Mike and Leo went in the jeep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~~**~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
The high way was quiet.Then the turtles drove down the highway.  
  
"Are we almost there?"Mikey asked in the backseat.  
  
"Just a few more minutes"Donnie said looking ahead."Leo,you ready?".  
  
Leonardo chuckled as he heard Don."Ready? Hell yeah!".  
  
They pulled up in a alley that was next to the GAP store.  
  
Raphael coughed as he breathed the smoke from the fire."Let's go!".They all entered the  
store.  
  
Sometimes they would hear a female voice cough from different directions.  
  
Leonardo looked around as he tried to find the somebody who was caught in the fire.Mikey heard  
fire truck sirens.  
  
"Guys,we gotta hurry up!".  
  
"Shit!!"Raph said as he was close to find whoever was coughing.  
  
Suddenly,the coughing voice died down.Donatello found a body at the corner near the employee's  
only area.  
  
He picked him/her up and yelled for the guys."Come on! I got her!".Everyone got out of the store  
and Raphael took the somebody from Donatello to put in the back seat.  
~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Kayla smiled as she walked in the apartment."Jessie?".No one answered.  
  
She looked around and checked the living room.No Jessica.She checked their room.No Jessica.  
  
She checked the bathroom and the kicthen.There was still no Jessica in sight.  
  
"Hmmm.."Kayla saw a note on the table.It said:  
  
Kiki-  
I left for work so I won't be back till 6:00.  
  
Jessie  
  
PS.I left a few slices of pizza in the fridge.  
  
Kayla sighed and went to do some chores.  
*~*~~*~*~***~~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~**~  
  
Chung I was still sitting in the front of the mirror.He was waiting for the dragon to peek out.  
  
He was waiting quietly.His daughter didn't come over or anything.She wasn't supposed to.  
  
Suddenly,a dragon head slowly came out of the mirror looking at Chung I.  
  
"Leave my family alone..."Chung I said angryily."You are a waste of time".  
  
"Never Chung I.."The dragon replied."I..am never..going to surrender".There was a horror laugh  
after the head went back into the mirror.  
  
Chung I sighed and shook his head."I fear...he's after one of my family members..".  
  
His daughter walked in."Chung I...The weather is nice today.Won't you come outside?".  
  
Chung I looked at her.She did look concerned,very scared for her father."I'm fine..no worry".  
  
"You haven't been out in days Master"She said."You were always a outside person,you're always  
inside".  
  
"I'll be out in a minute Meh Pieh Chi"Chung I replied.  
  
"Yes Master".  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Splinter was with Andre at the park playing chess.  
  
"Check mate!"Splinter said with a laugh.  
  
"Ah Splint..You beat me for the 5th time in a row"Andre replied with a smile.Andre was blined  
and couldn't see.  
  
"I'll go easy on you next time Andre"Splinter said."It's getting late,we should head home".  
  
"Yeah,I'll see you.."Andre said trying to figure out when they'll meet.  
  
"Tomrrow at 1:00?".  
  
"Yeah,that's good"Andre said standing up with his walking stick."See you then".  
  
Splinter watched as Andre walked on his way home.Suddenly,as he looked up at the sky,he started  
to get a meditation in his mind.  
  
It was the turtles coming home with someone wrapped in a cloat.  
  
"Hmmm...perhaps I outta see what this is about"Splinter said seriously and went on his way home.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Hey! Interesting huh? Who are the turtles bringing home? R/R! 


	3. Look who it is!

Chapter 3 Of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
Donnie carried the someone to the couch and sighed.  
  
"Do we even know if it's a female?"Mikey asked walking in with Leo and Raph behind him.  
  
Suddenly,Splinter walked in to see what they were up to."Another human!?".  
  
"This time was serious Master"Mikey said holding his hands up."This someone was stuck in a fire".  
  
"Oh I see"Splinter replied with a nod."Is whose ever underneath that cloat,alright?".  
  
"We'll see.."Donnie said going over to whoever it was on the couch.He slowly pulled the cloat  
hood off.  
  
"Well what do you know..It's a female.."Raph said polishing his sai.  
  
Leo looked at her closely."Hmmmm..something's familure about this..".  
  
Mikey looked at Leonardo."Huh? Familure?".  
  
"Yeah..I think.."Leo said moving closer to the female."Oh my gosh!!".  
  
"Huh?"Donnie asked looking at Leo.  
  
"It's......"Leo was silent for a moment."Jessica!!".  
  
"What!!?!!"Raph yelled running over.Leonardo was right.There was Jessica,lying there passed out.  
  
"Holy mother of god!!"Mikey said looking at her."It is her!".  
  
"She changed dudes.."Raph said looking at her face.Her hair was more darker and she was a little  
taller.She would be about their height now.  
  
"What was she doing in the fire?"Leo asked.  
  
"My sons,we will find out when she wakes up"Splinter said.  
  
"Again?"Mikey said with a grin,remembering when she first met them.  
  
*Flashback*  
Jessica let out a groan but just a soft groan.She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Ow..."Jessica said feeling her head."Feel like i got hit by a truck..".  
  
The turtle with the orange bandana looked at her."Hey your awake!".  
  
Jessica's eye grew wide."No no no!".  
  
The turtle looked at her."Whats the matter?".  
  
Jessica gulped and breathed hard."Y-y-y-your...".  
  
"Hey guys! she's awake!"The turtle shouted.  
  
The three turtles looked up from their work.  
  
They walked to the couch but Jessica jumped up to the arm.  
  
"Get away from me!".  
  
The turtle with the blue gave a little chuckle."Relax,we're not  
going to hurt you".  
  
"W-w-what do you want from me!?"Jessica said holding onto the couch.  
  
"We were just trying to help ya kiddo"The turtle with the purple  
said.  
  
"Kiddo!? I'm 17!"Jessica yelled.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY! We're all 18 dudes!"The turtle with the orange  
badana said."Your cute did ya know that?".  
  
"Look umm..."Jessica said putting a pillow down.  
  
The rat walked in,slowly."Are you alright my child?".  
  
Jessica screamed."AHHHHHH!!".  
  
"Please...Please...calm yourself....we're not in any harm"The  
rat said raising a hand.  
  
Jessica quietly sat down."I'm...not dreaming am i?".  
  
"No i'm afraid not"The rat replied.  
  
Jessica cleared her throat.  
*~*~~*~~~*~*~**~*~*~~*End of Flashback~*~*~~*~~~~  
"Ah...memories.."Mikey said after remembering the moment."Anyway,what are we gonna do now?".  
  
"I'll just have to check to see if she's alright"Donnie said checking her pulse."She's breathing".  
  
"Phew!"Leonardo said whipping off his forhead."That's good".  
  
"This is just like when we met her before"Raph said who was on top of the rooms."Does anyone  
agree that she got hotter than before?".  
  
"Yeah she has"Mikey nodded."When is she gonna wake up?".  
  
"Anyone got a wash cloth?"Donnie asked looking up.  
  
"Here ya go bro"Mikey said handing him a white wet wash cloth.  
  
Donatello ringed it in a bucket and ran it through Jessica's forehead.  
  
All of sudden,her eyes opened.The turtles were surprised to see her wake up like that.  
  
"Jessica!"Donnie smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Guys?"Jessica said sitting up."Oh my god..".  
  
"Don't scream this time please.."Mikey joked holding his hands up.  
  
Jessica laughed as Leo helped her up from the couch."How did I get here?".  
  
"You remember the fire at the store?"Raph asked jumping down and walking to Jessica.  
  
"Yeah..I work there.."Jessica gasped as she remembered the GAP was her job.  
  
"Really?"Leo asked surprising."It's burned down Jessie..".  
  
"It is?"Jessica asked sadly as Leo nodded."God damn it!".  
  
"We'll help you Jessica"Splinter said walking up to her."Would you like to stay for a while?".  
  
"What time is it?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Heh,we don't have a clock in the sewers"Raphael chuckled.  
  
"I have a apartment with Kayla"Jessica said."I'll have to check to see If she's home".  
  
"No,it's 3:30"Leo said grabbing her arm."Just stay for a little while?".  
  
Jessica looked at all the turtles.They all had "pleeeeease?" expressions on their faces.  
  
"Alright...for a little while"Jessica sighed and smiled.Leo,Don,and Mike cheered for her  
staying.  
  
"Nice to have you back"Raph said whispering in her ear."We all missed you".  
  
"Aw Raph"Jessica said hugging him."I missed you guys too".Raphael smiled and they went to the  
kicthen.  
~~*~~*~***~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Chung I was inside once again.He was waiting for the dragon to come out the mirror again.  
  
He knew they were after his family,even the Shinobi.Chung I got what he wished for.  
  
The dragon's head came out of the mirror with a smile."I need your powers..".  
  
"I said,Leave my family alone you dragons!"Chung I replied with anger.The dragon laughed.  
  
"If you don't surrender Chung I..."He said."You will die..".  
  
"I'd rather die for my family".Chung I was not very pleased.  
  
The dragon lord's face got more out of the mirror.He was ready to fight Chung I.  
  
Chung I gasped as the dragon lord took his life by his magic.Then the dragon lord laughed  
and disappeared in the mirror.  
~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~**~*~  
  
Jessica finished eating her pizza as Mikey cleaned off the table."What am I gonna do for a job?".  
  
"We'll help ya"Leo said walking in the kicthen."And no Mikey,she is not getting a job about  
making pizzas!".  
  
"Ah man!"Mikey sighed as he walked out of the kicthen.Leonardo chuckled and sat down next to  
Jessie and sighed.  
  
"It's nice to have ya back Jess"Leo said."I just hope there's no evil trouble going out for you".  
  
"I don't think so Leo"Jessica said putting down her mug."It's peaceful and quiet outside".  
  
"Not if Raphael's on the loose"Leo said pointing to her.Jessica giggled as Leonardo looked at her.  
  
"You know,you guys have totally changed".  
  
"How?"Leo asked confused.Jessica shrugged and just looked at him.  
  
"I dunno,you're bigger"Jessica said."And you're 18 now?".  
  
"Yeah,And i figure you are too"Leo said joking around."And you uh...kinda grew".  
  
Jessica nodded and Leo had a question."How's April and Casey?".  
  
"They moved to Florida"Jessica said getting off the stool seat.Leonardo followed her to the couch.  
  
"Oh,why'd they do that?".  
  
"Aunt April retired from Channel 6"Jessica explained."She was the manager of it but only for  
a few months".  
  
"I see"Leo said as he nodded."Well,you got your own place".  
  
"True"Jessica nodded."It's nice to be back in New York".Leonardo smiled as Jessica walked to go  
to her room the guys set up for her.  
~~~(~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~  
  
Chung I's daughter walked in and cried with a gasp."Chung I!".  
  
She ran to him and kneeled down."Master..".Chung I's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Meh Pieh Chi.."He said slowly."You're not safe here..".  
  
"I can see that Master.."She cried."What am I going to do?".  
  
"Help the other mutants...help them before they are in danger.."Chung I said weakly."You must  
go to America".  
  
"America?"She asked."I have to?".  
  
Chung I breathed hardly ever to talk."Go...to..america...you'll be safe there..help master  
splinter..".  
  
"Yes Chung I..."His daughter said sadly but brave."I will go to America..".  
**~*~**~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~ 


	4. Prepare for battle

Chapter 4 Of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
Everyone was asleep,well almost.Splinter was napping,Jessica was asleep but the turtles were awake.  
  
They were praticing ninja till a little later.It was 7:00 and they were ordered to practice.  
  
Leonardo was sparing Raph as Donatello sparred Mikey.  
  
Suddenly,they heard a noise like a bump.  
  
"What the hell was that?"Leo asked stopping from what he was doing.  
  
"I dunno.."Donnie said looking around."You don't think the foot  
is back?".  
  
"I hope so.."Raph said with a evil grin.  
  
"I don't!"Mikey chimed in.Suddenly,the bumped was out it again.  
"There it is again!".  
  
"Hmmm.."Leo said."Let's go to the lair entrence".  
  
The turtles snuck outside of the dojo and went to see what the  
horrible noise was.  
  
"See anything dudes?"Donnie asked.  
  
"No"Raph said getting out of his position."Something smells fishy goin' on".  
  
"And it's not Splinter's fried wong ton"Mikey said with a chuckle.  
  
Leonardo sighed at his brother's joke."Ssssh..stay..".  
  
Suddenly,before Leo could finish what he was going to say,the turtles were hung upside down by rope.  
  
"Hey! What's the.."Mikey said looking left and right.  
  
"Jessica does NOT pull pranks"Leo said looking left at Mikey."And she's still asleep!".  
  
"Then..whose is it.."Raph asked with a deep harsh voice.A figure with a brown cloat walked in  
slowly.  
  
"Hey! Frierd Tuck! Get out of our lair!"Leo shouted."Stay away from Splinter!".  
  
"You're family is in danger.."The female said walking out of Splinter's room."They might trap  
him in a wail of dreams".  
  
"Dreams?"Donnie asked confused."Explain..well...first....PUT US THE FUCK DOWN!!".  
  
The female took off her hood and It was a...female turtle!? "My name is Mieh Pieh Chi..I am...  
Shinobi".  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!?"Raph shouted as he saw the turtle.Mikey was pretty shocked himself.  
  
"A girl turtle! Hey! There is a god!"Mikey said with a grin."Still...a girl turtle!".  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me get this straight Shinobi.."Don said as she sat on the kicthen table."Master Splinter  
may be trapped in a wail of dreams?".  
  
"That is correct"Mieh Pieh Chi replied."It's all obsorbed from evil dragons.They have always  
been a problem to my master".  
  
"Where did you come from?"Leo asked.  
  
"I came from China"She replied."My Master,Chung I found me in a drain ditch in the sewers and  
took me to China with him".  
  
"How did you mutate?"Donatello asked looking at her.  
  
"He picked me up when I crawled in a canister full of ooze".Leonardo and Don looked at each other.  
  
"So.."Leo said pretty amused."There was a 5th turtle in the jar with us".  
  
"Hmm.."Donatello said as Mikey walked over trying to flirt with Venus."Dragon land?".  
  
"That is where they all come from yes"Mieh Pieh Chi said."Full of dragons".  
  
"Let's see...well what about lepercons? Are they any Lepercons there?"Don asked."What about  
Unicorns?".  
  
Leo and Mikey laughed as Raph walked in."She's trippin".  
  
"She's here Raphael"Don said."We better wake up Jessica to go home".  
  
"Yeah,Kayla might be worried"Leo said walking over to wake up Jessica.  
  
"Uh..Who is Jessica?"Mieh Pieh Chi asked.  
  
"First,Mieh Pieh Chi is kinda..well..complicated"Don said."How about Venus? Like the name   
Venus?".  
  
Mieh Pieh Chi looked at Mikey."Yeah! It fits you!".  
  
"I like it.."She said."Alright,my new name is Venus".  
  
"I like it"Raph said walking in."Jessica is up".Venus looked curious to see who she was.  
  
"Who is Jessica?"Venus asked.  
  
"Jessie's our other female friend"Donnie replied."Don't worry,she's a human".  
  
"Human..."Venus said nervously."I..I..never met a human before..".  
  
"She's very nice Venus"Don said."She's our friend April's neice".  
  
"Oh I see"Venus said getting off the table."How old is she?".  
  
"18,like us"Donnie said as he smiled when Jessica peeked in."Don't be shy J,just met our new friend".  
  
Jessica walked in slowly with her black hoodie on but the hood wasn't on her head."Hello..".  
  
"Hello"Venus said with a smile and happy tone."They just named me Venus,nice to meet you Jessica".  
  
"Likewise Venus"Jessica said with a smile."Well..I better get going everybody,Kayla is going to  
have a fit If I don't get home".  
  
"Aw..Okay"Leo said walking in the room."See you...tomrrow I guess".  
  
"Maybe soon"Jessica said walking up the steps."Bye".Everyone watched her leave and looked at  
Venus.  
  
"Now tell us"Leo said."How do we get to Dragonland?".  
~~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~~~**~  
  
Jessica unlocked the door to the apartment."Kiki?".  
  
Kayla walked in with a huge smile."Jessica! Where've you been?".  
  
"Uh..."Jessica said knowing how wondering Kayla can be."Working?".  
  
"Oh Ok"Kayla said with a giggle."I ordered pizza,so..have a slice".  
  
Jessica groaned seeing the pizza on the table.She remembered how much slices Mikey offered her.  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
The turtles walked in Splinter's room and gasped.There was Splinter,trapped in the dreams from  
the dragons.  
  
"Splinter!".Leonardo ran over to him to check on him."We're too late!".  
  
Venus looked at Splinter on the couch."Don't worry...we will go to Dragonland".  
  
Venus told them to cross their legs for mediation."Close your eyes and relax..".  
  
The turtles followed her directions."We are entering the world...our trends are flesh..  
we are..".  
  
Donatello was snoring as Raph and Mikey couldn't get what she was making them do."Damn...I feel  
asleep".  
  
"Man.."Raph whispered."I'm hungry for a sandwitch".  
  
"You kidding me?"Mikey whispered back."I can't even do this".  
  
"Guys,you can't give up"Leo said standing up."We have to try  
harder!".  
  
"Leo,we can't always keep up with you"Don said looking up at Leonardo."We're not quite up to you".  
  
"Do it for Master Splinter!"Leo said pointing to his brothers.  
  
"Yes fellas..do can down yourself"Venus said and the guys started to chuckle."What?".  
  
"That's calm"Raph said whispering to Venus."Anyway,we need a better idea how to do this".  
  
"No Raph...we're not goin to a rave"Leo joked.  
  
Raph took a 'good joke'sarcastic look at Leo and turned to everyone."As I was trying to fuckin say,I got a new way to do this".  
  
"Huh?".  
  
"ROOF TOP!"Raph cheered hanging up a fist.  
  
"Yes!"Leo said grabbing to get his weapons.  
  
"What?"Venus asked looking around."We're going on the roof?".  
  
"Venus,we use martial arts"Don said holding his bo."We're too used to it".  
  
"I don't understand..meditation to dragonland with martial arts?"Venus asked puzzled.  
  
"We'll show you"Don said as Venus followed everyone to the roof.  
~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica was reading a magazine on the couch.She was reading about girl things to do.  
The phone rang and Jessie answered.  
  
"Hello?".  
  
"Jessica,It's mom"Her mom Jamiee said on the other line.  
  
"Mom..Hi.."Jessica said not exicted as Kayla walked in with a bag of chips."What's up?".  
"I was just calling to ask about your apartment"Jamiee smiled."Is everything alright?".  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"Jessie said looking at Kayla."Me and Kayla love it".  
  
"That's great honey"Jamiee said after not smiling."Your father has a new house..".  
  
"How nice.."Jessie said with a sigh."Is that all?".  
  
"What? What you mean?"Jamiee asked."I just wanted to check on you sweetie".  
  
"Mom I know,it's just..well..I miss the old days that's all"Jessie said as Kayla sat down next   
to her on the couch.  
  
"I know it's hard,it's hurtful for me"Jamiee said as her smile faded."You're brother hasn't been  
the same".  
  
"Can I talk to him?"Jessie asked.Jessica had a little brother who was 13,and they were pretty  
close.  
  
They would fight some times but they had a close relationship.  
  
"Sure honey"Jamiee said putting down the phone and went to get Kyle,her little brother.  
"Kye,your sister is on the phone".  
  
Kyle looked up from his internet and went to talk on the phone."Jess?".  
  
"Hey bro"Jessie said sadly almost crying."You alright?".  
  
"No"Kyle said shaking his head."I miss dad..".Jessica knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I know"Jessie said nodding."We just gotta get used to it".Kyle smiled as he knew how smart  
Jessica was.  
  
"Yeah I guess"Kyle said."How's your apartment?".He played with the wire on the phone.  
  
"It's great"Jessica said with a chuckle.Kayla put a thumbs up while chewing chips.  
  
"It must be great to have a place to yourself"Kyle said wanting his own."With Kiki and everything".  
  
"Sure is,I'll let you come down sometime"Jessica said wanting to hang up since a movie was  
coming on.  
  
"Alright,I gotta go"Kyle said."Bryan is coming over".  
  
"Okie Dokie bro"Jessie said ready to hang up."See you later".  
  
"Bye".  
~~~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~~~~*~**~~**~~ 


	5. Pain already?

Chapter 5 Of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
A/N:Yo! What's up! I'm glad you all love my story! It makes me want to type for you more and more everytime you reveiw.Anyway,who do you think will fall for Jessie? Which turtle? Will trouble go for Jessica again?  
*******  
Venus and the guys were on the roof preparing for the fight.Splinter was on the matress still stuck  
in the land of dreams.  
  
"I don't understand guys"Venus said watching them all excersise and practice."Ninja fighting".  
  
"I take you aint a ninja"Raphael said as he stopped.  
  
"No Raphael,I am Shinobi"Venus said shaking her head.She continued to watch them ninja."I get it!".  
  
"Huh?"The four turtles said looking at Venus.  
  
"You use your meditation while you do ninja"Venus said with a happy tone."That way we can get  
Splinter back!".  
  
"Uh...yeah"Donnie said before he was going to be ready.  
  
Venus sat on her knees preparing to take them all to dragonlord's land."You will continue to  
fight..I will catch your spirits and we will enter the realms of dream..".Venus closed her eyes and did her  
powers.  
  
The turtle guys were meditating and concentraiting.Then out of no where,they were finally at  
the realms of dreams.  
  
"Whoa!"Raph said looking around the land.It looked like they were inside a volcano."Someone's mad".  
  
"Besides you"Leo joked as he stood next to him.  
  
"Funny".Venus was in a position,straight.  
  
"I catched your spirits and you all aren't failers at all"She said.  
  
They all looked around to find Splinter.Finally,Leonardo saw him."Splinter!".There was their  
Master,being hung from hot wrist holders like a prisinor.  
  
"There he is!"Don said as he looked at Leo's direction."Let's go!".  
  
Raphael was first to jump to get across to get Splinter,and his light was red.Leonardo went second  
and his color was blue.  
  
Donatello went third and his color was purple.Mikey went and his was orange and Venus was a  
blue/light greenish color.  
  
They all got across and Splinter was glad to see them."My sons!".  
  
"Hello Master Splinter"Venus said as she bowed."We are here to get you out of the dream".  
  
"I'll say"Mikey said and Raphael shook his head.  
  
Suddenly,they all heard a evil laugh.  
  
"Uh...what was that?"Donatello asked looking at Splinter.  
  
"That would be my kidnapper Donatello".A dragon came through a mirror and was in front of the  
family.  
  
It was a huge dragonlord! "Greetings..".He had a little dragon on his shoulder.  
  
"Majesty..who are these idiot creatures?".  
  
"How do I know!!"The dragon yelled."What brings you here?".  
  
"Who are you dude?"Mikey asked a little nervous.  
  
"I am..the dragonlord"The dragonlord said."And this is...".  
  
"Wick!"The little dragon chimed in."And what brings you idiot cronic tur..or whatever you are here!?".  
  
"We come to take Splinter home!!"Leo said angrily putting a hand on his chest.  
  
"Aw..sure you are"Dragonlord said sarcastic."Mieh Pieh Chi..".  
  
"You killed my Master!"Venus yelled pointing to Dragonlord."It was you!".  
  
"Bout time you realized it"Dragonlord laughed.  
  
Venus was angry,very angry.She decided to put a magic spell on the dragon."I shouldn't have  
trusted all you dragons!".  
  
"Now you're going to get it"Raph said.  
  
"You can't do anything to me Shinobi!"Dragonlord yelled as Venus as she created her spell to  
flash it at him.  
  
"Take that!"Venus said as she hit the magic ball at Dragonlord.Dragonlord roared in pain and he  
almost fell backwards.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!"His voice echoed as everyone watched him disappear out of  
no where.  
  
"Whoa...good job Venus"Mikey said.  
  
"Thank you very much"Venus said with a smile as they all pat her on the shoulder."Let's go get  
you home".  
  
Venus released Splinter from her magic and they all left the dream through a magic mirror.  
  
The turtles were still meditating and woke up to see they were home.  
  
"We're back!"said Leo as everyone rushed to Master Splinter."Splinter,speak to us!".  
  
Splinter sat up with Leo and Don's help and laughed."I'm the mood for hot tea..and sushi right  
about now".  
  
"Good to have you back master"Raph said kneeling down."Uh...".  
  
Venus was watching the family in a smile."Glad everything is back to normal".  
  
"You have no where to go don't you?"Leo asked as everyone pulled away from Splinter."If you want,  
you can stay with us".  
  
"With you?"Venus asked glad to hear it.Since Chung I died,she knew she can't live by herself.  
  
"Yeah,I think more females with us once in a while"Donnie said with a laugh."After all,  
we all go through Jessie for a change".  
  
"Thank you.."Venus said as everyone made their way home.  
~~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day,Jessica was listening to her CD disk player and turned on track 5.She was  
listenig to a song from the turtles when they recorded a few songs.  
  
She hummed the tune from"pizza power"as she walked out the GAP store,she got her paycheck  
and wanted to see how the turtles were doing.  
  
Jessie knew they wouldn't go out at daytime so she decided to drop in to see.  
  
When she walked on the highway,she noticed a cycle rode up.It looked like Raphael and the  
cycle got closer to her as she walked up.  
  
"Raph?"Jessie asked taking off her sunglasses."Is that you?".  
  
"Yo Jess"He said taking off his helmet."Sup?".  
  
"What are you doing here at daytime?"Jessica asked confused.  
  
"I was just coming to see you"Raphael and Jessica said at the same time.They both laughed  
realizing what they did.  
  
"I..uh..was just takin a ride"Raph said holding onto the bars of the bike.  
  
"I just wanted to see you guys"Jessie shrugged as she looked down.  
  
"What about Kiki?"Raph asked looking up at her."Isn't she around?".  
  
"Yeah,but she's working,not my hours"Jessie said running her fingers through her hair."I did  
all my work last night".  
  
"Wanna ride? I'll drive us to the lair"Raph asked pulling out a helmet for Jessica which was  
blue.  
  
"Sure"Jess said taking the helmet and putting it on.She got on Raph's cycle,and they drove  
back the lair.  
*~*~**~*~****~*~*~**~  
She got on Raph's cycle,and they drove  
back the lair.Meanwhile,Dragonlord was watching them both from the mirror where he killed Chung  
I behind from.  
  
"Interesting.."Dragonlord said.Wick came up to him and decided to check out what he was looking  
at.  
  
"What's interesting Majesty?"Wick asked as he sat on Dragonlord's shoulder.  
  
"That turtle is riding with a girl..."Dragonlord replied looking closely.  
  
"Oh Master..she's pretty"Wick said looking at the mirror."Can you get a babe for me for christmas?  
Please?".  
  
Dragonlord just shook his head and stood up.Wick fell off his shoulder and Dragonlord watched  
as all his dragon ninjas looked at him.  
  
"I want that girl!"Dragonlord said pointing to all of them."She seems weak enough for us to  
capture!".  
  
"What about the turtles Dragonlord?"Wick asked."What if they come for her?".  
  
"Nevermind,I just want that girl!"Dragonlord yelled as the dragons left the palace.  
~~~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~****~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Jessica and Raphael were walking in the lair to enter the turtle's old subway home.  
  
"So..how's your family?"Raph asked holding his helmet.  
  
"Their fine"Jessie said a little upset but still was a soft tone."Just fine".  
  
"What's the matter?"Raph asked.  
  
"It's really not the same Raph"Jessie shrugged."I'm glad to have my own place,but it's upsetting  
to know my parents don't love each other".  
  
"Ah...that's why"Raph said nodding slowly."I just don't understand cause I never been in love  
before".  
  
Jessie chuckled and shook her head looking up at the sky."It's amazing Raphael,I'll never  
forget it".  
  
Raphael studied her as she looked down.Her hair looked black in the afternoon.  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raphael and Jessie entered the turtle's home."I'm home".  
  
"Raphael,you were gone for hours"Splinter said shocked who saw Jesica."Oh Hello Jess".  
  
"Hey Splinter"Jessica smiled and Leonardo walked in with a grin.  
  
"Hey Jess..how's it goin?"Leo asked as he carried bricks.  
  
"Leonardo.."Jessie asked wondering what he was doing."What's with the bricks?".  
  
"I'm doing a ninja trick"Leo said as he set them down."Hey Mike! Help me organize these!".  
  
Mikey walked in and helped Leo to set up for the trick."Run by me this again..".Jessica sat down  
next to Venus and watched.  
  
"This I gotta see"Jessie said as Venus giggled at the sight.  
  
Everyone got silence when he was ready.He slowly got into his position.He lift up his hands into  
the position to break the bricks.  
  
"You're gonna turn your noodle into struddle"Mikey said with a laugh.  
  
Leonardo carefully was going to break the bricks untill Donatello came in with paper work.  
  
"DAMN IT!"Don yelled as he walked to his computer.The bricks fell on Leo's foot.  
  
"AWWWW!"Leo cried hopping holds his foot."Crap,crap,crap!".  
  
Jessie ran over to Leo."You alright?".Venus went to get ice and Raphael stood there,stunned.  
~~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~  
  
A/N:Hey everyone! What's up? I know,where's the cliff hanger right? It's coming in the next  
chapter,well sort of.  
  
What would Dragonlord want with her? Take a guess! 


	6. True Confessions

Chapter 6 Of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
  
A/N:Hey everybody,another chapter is up today :) I know Lenni,i didn't really like Venus either,  
but i thought it would be good for Jessie and Venus to have a friendship.A little more  
romance in this chapter,I think you all know who the turtle is right?  
*********  
  
Jessica patted the ice on Leo's leg.  
  
"AH!"Leo cried as the cold ice burned on his knee.Jessica gasped and her eyes wided.  
  
"Sorry Leo"Jessie whispered."I had a sprained knee once,I know how it feels".  
  
"Oh yeah?"Leo chuckled."I'd like you see you do that trick".  
  
Jessica gave him a look with her eyebrows down.  
  
"Just a joke Jess"Leo said looking at her knowing she didn't like it."You know I wouldn't let  
you do that".  
  
"Sure you wouldn't.."Jess rolled her eyes and Venus giggled.  
  
"Just to tell you Leonardo,you proved your point"Venus said."Jessica,you're very funny".  
  
"Can you tell us that ninja joke again?"Mikey asked.Jessie sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You guys...I'm going out for a walk"Jessie stood up and put on her long black thin leather   
jacket.She walked out of the turtle's lair after she walked off the steps.  
  
"What? What,what is it something I said?"Mikey asked.Leonardo looked at Mikey after he looked  
after Jess.  
  
"Nah"Leo shook his head."She'll be back,I hope".Venus didn't really understand what they were  
talking about.  
  
"Is she alright?"Venus asked standing up.  
  
"I think so"Leo said."Her parents just got divorced and she has her own apartment with a best friend".  
  
"I see"Venus nodded."I like her,she's very nice".  
  
"You guys should get a long"Mikey said with a smile."After all,you both are girls".  
  
Venus gave Mikey a look.  
~~****~**~*~***~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica walked down the highway sidewalk and heard the sound of a motorcycle ride up.  
"Oh no.."She whispered knowing who it was.  
  
"Hey babe"Raph said as he made his cycle stop in front of her."I heard your footsteps".  
  
"Don't babe me Raph"Jessica said a little annoyed."Why are you always following me?".  
  
"I'm just tryin to make ya feel better"Raph said as he shrugged."No one understands how your   
life is".  
  
"As If you do?"Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Raphael paused for a second and knew what she meant."Well...Not totally but...".  
  
"I'm not...in a good mood"Jessica said as she continued walking.Raphael got off his cycle  
and walked with it.  
  
"I can see that"Raph said looking at her with a sly smile."You've been acting..well..not  
yourself lately,what's up?".  
  
"My life is just complicated"Jess shook her head and sighed."I just need to get used to it".  
  
"How about a slice of pizza?"Raph asked."Unless,you wanna go back home to Kiki".  
  
"Kayla!"Jessica yelled slapping a hand on her forhead."I almost forgot! Raph,can you take me  
home?".  
  
"Sure"Raph said as Jessie put the helmet on and they drove to the apartment.  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Donatello was at his computer as Leonardo was sitting on the couch resting his knee.  
  
"Where's Jessica?"Leo asked."I thought she would be back by now".Donatello looked at Leo and  
knew he was right.  
  
It was about time so far she had to come back.Raphael was no where in sight either.He decided  
to the indecator and find out where both of them are.  
  
When the screen came up for Don,it saw the red blimp and the baby blue blimp."I found them!".  
  
Leo limped as he walked to the computer.Mikey and Venus ran over.  
  
"They look like their riding"Leo said as he saw the blimps."Or running..".  
  
"Raphael took his cycle"Venus pointed out."I remember before I left for the walk".  
  
"Then where are they going?"Mikey asked curiously."Ooooh..Raphael's gettin some..".  
  
"Please.."Leo chuckled."Jessica knows better than that".  
  
"Isn't that Jessica's street?"Don asked pointing.Leonardo and Mikey smiled.  
  
"Oh in that case,he's takin her home"Leo said as he limped off to the couch."No big deal..".  
  
Venus and Mikey looked at each other.  
~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica smiled as she closed the door and waved to Raph."See ya!".  
  
She looked around and noticed Kayla wasn't no where in sight."Kay?". She went to the  
kicthen and saw a note on the table.  
  
Jessica-  
  
I will be gone for a few days  
to vist my folks,they just called.  
  
Kiki  
Jessica smiled and knew there would be quiet around the home."I'll just go food shopping then".  
She yawned and saw that it was 10:30.She decided to take a shower and go to bed.  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the subway,Raph walked down the steps and saw Mikey,Don and Leo with smiles on  
their green faces.  
  
"What?"Raph asked puzzled."I didn't get laid if that's what you're asking".  
  
"Raph...what were you doing with Jess?"Don asked walking up to him.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I was with her"Raph replied taking off his helmet."She needed  
a ride home and..".  
  
Raphael got cut off by his brothers."Oooooooooo...".Raph sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend,She just needed a ride home"Raph said walking to get a drink."Besides,  
what would she want with a mutant turtle anyway".  
  
"Then why did she ask you to take her home in the first place?"Leo asked."I kinda thought there  
was something goin on between you two".  
  
"Maybe she wanted to go home because her life is difficult"Raph said closing the refridgerator  
and holding a pitcher of ice tea.  
  
"We know that Raph"Don said as Venus joined in the conversatation.  
  
"Know what?".  
  
The three turtles looked at each other and knew Venus would understand.  
  
"Raph took Jessica home"Mikey said with a laugh like he was teasing.  
  
"So what's the big deal?"Venus asked."You all would have took her home too,you three like her  
as well".  
  
Leo,Don,and Mike looked at each other for a moment.Raphael chuckled and sat down."Busted..".  
  
"Raphael..you've been following Jessica lately"Venus pointed out."I noticed before she left  
when Leonardo and Mikey got her upset,you took off in your cycle".  
  
Mikey gasped as he looked at Raphael.  
  
"I just thought she needed someone to talk to"Raph shrugged."She looked upset".  
  
"That's not like you Raph"Don said as he sat across from Raphael."Mostly it would have been  
Leo or Mikey to do that job".  
  
"Me?"Mikey asked pointing to himself.  
  
"Yeah well.."Leo said walking around as if he was proud."I do have a charm mood inside myself".  
  
Venus sighed and shook her head after listening to Leonardo."Like I was saying,you all have to  
leave her be once in a while".  
  
"Huh!?"All four the turtles said stunned of what she just replied to.  
  
"Oh come on Venus"Leo said waving a hand."We never get Jess upset".  
  
"Uh Leo..we already did this morning"Mikey pointed out walking over to him.Leonardo didn't   
understand.  
  
"What did we say?".  
  
"Alright,Alright"Donatello said canceling the arguments."Raphael...do you like Jessica?".  
  
"Yeah she's a cool person"Raph replied quickly.He knew they weren't expecting that comment.  
  
"No Raph"Don shook his head."I'm asking...are you in love with her?".  
  
Raphael took a moment to think about that question.He knew what the answer was.God,the truth  
was he was in love with Jessica.  
  
The way she smiled and her blue eyes shined in the daylight.Her dark brown hair was so thin and  
shiny and it would always move when she would walk or ride in his cycle.  
  
He started to understand her more than he used to when he first met her.His thoughts were  
done.  
  
"I...uh..."Raph said trying to get the words out."I...don't know..".  
  
"We all like her as well"Leo said nodding."I am a little bit jealous".  
  
"You're lucky bro"Mikey said as he went to play music on his radio.  
~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**  
  
Back at Dragonlord's palace,the dragons went to tell their master the news.  
  
Dragonlord was watching Jessica in bed sleeping peacefully."Hmmmmm...".  
  
"Majesty"One of them started."We haven't caught the girl yet".  
  
Dragon lord looked at his dragons and smiled."That's good...she's been with that damn turtle..".  
  
"So what do we do?".Dragonlord sat there as Wick was noticed next to him.  
  
"She's home"Wick said weirdly.  
  
"I know that.."Dragonlord replied harshly."My soilders...look for her tomrrow and make sure  
that turtle doesn't follow her..".  
  
"Yes Dragonlord".  
~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:That's all for now! Did you like this chapter? What will Raph do? R/R! 


	7. Life changes

Chapter 7 Of:  
No Chains unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
A/N:Hey hey hey!! What's up? I know,shocked to know Raph's in love? Well it isn't the first time,but heck,Raph is one of my favorite turtles.R/R!   
  
The next day,Jessica was at the grocery store getting food.  
She looked at the list Kayla wrote and made a face.  
  
"What the heck?"Jessica whispered."Alright..I'm not gonna complain".  
  
She continued to walk down with the shopping cart and was ready for the check out line.Meanwhile as she was in the check out line,she noticed a employee who was bagging looking at her.  
  
It didn't have a face,it was covered in black.She decided to look at him once more.  
  
When it was her turn,she looked at him closely.The eyes were kinda strange.  
  
Jessie cleared her throat and went to put her stuff in the car.  
  
As she did,she noticed someone else getting in the car the same time she was.  
  
She shrugged as she drove her car out of the parking lot.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo's leg was much better that day.Venus was playing chess with Splinter.  
  
Raphael was eating pizza with Mikey as Don was working on inventions.  
  
"I hope we don't have to fight that asshole"Leo said as he walked out of the kicthen area.  
  
"Who?"Mikey asked when Raph went to throw out the pizza box.  
  
"Dragonlord"Donnie finished for Leo."Speaking of evil,where's Jessica today?".  
  
"She told me she had to go shopping"Raph replied sitting back down."I'm gonna vist her later".  
  
"And do what?"Leo asked."Ask her if she's seeing anyone?".Don,Mike and Venus looked like they were  
gonna giggle.  
  
"I might"Raph said as if he was trying to get back at Leo."Wanna dare me?".  
  
Leonardo looked shocked to see his brother let him be dared."That is if you want to".  
  
Raphael stood up and chuckled."Alright then,I'm gonna tell Jessie how I feel then".  
  
"I dare you"Mikey said chiming in standing up."In fact,you can do it right now".  
  
Raphael looked at his brothers."Now?". Don smiled and Venus crossed her arms.  
  
"The sooner the better".Raphael sighed and went to his cycle.He heard his brothers laugh on the  
way out.  
  
"Bunch of jackasses"He mumbled as he walked to his cycle.  
~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a bunch of traffic in the streets.Jessica was tapping her finger on her steering wheel  
in her car,wanting to get home.  
  
"Shit.."Jessie said as she leaned back with a sigh.Suddenly,she felt like someone was watching her.  
She turned around and saw a weird black car.It had someone covered in black and looking  
straight at her."What the hell..".  
  
The traffic was free and Jessica let out a relief sigh."Thank goodness".  
  
As she turned to get to a street,the same car behind her was driving the same in direction she   
was.Her eyes wided as she began to drive a little faster.  
  
She was a few blocks away from the apartment."Come on...".  
  
The car got lost in another turn away and Jessie smiled."Yes!".  
  
She parked her car and got out of it.Then she locked her door and was about to walk in the apartment building.Someone pulled her arm."Excuse me".  
  
Jessie looked at him curiously."Yes?".It looked like the persin in the car.  
  
"I'd like to ask you some questions"He said.His voice was very common like you would hear from someone."Very personal".  
  
"Well.."Jessie said trying to get out his grip."Sorry but..".  
  
"Do you know the teenage muant ninja turtles?"He asked a little louder and harsher."Cause if you you do..".  
  
Jessica looked frightened."Let go of me!".She tried to get out of his grip,but since she was so  
scared,she was too weak."Let go dumbass!".  
  
The person growled and looked around to see if anyone was looking."Stand still!".He carried her  
as she fainted when he caught her.  
  
He took off his mask and it was one of the dragons from Dragonlord.  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonlord was on his throne waiting for his troops to come back."Hmmmm..where are they?".  
  
"Master"Wick said sitting on the arm of the throne."I think they're on their way now".  
  
"Why should I trust you?"Dragonlord said with a temper."You're always wrong all the time!!".  
  
"Majesty please.."Wick said with a whine."I know i'm right this time".  
  
Dragonlord shook his head as one of his other slaves walked in."Majesty...the dragons have  
caught the girl".  
  
Dragonlord smiled brightly but still evil."Oh yes!! My plan is working!!".  
  
"Plan?"Wick asked confused."You never told me about the plan master".  
  
"That girl looks depressed"Dragonlord said standing up to pace around."I need a female in our  
dragon team and I know it can be a success!".  
  
"Dragon team?"Wick asked confused again."Master we have so many troops,why a female?".  
  
"I know a dragon that can cast spells my dear Wick"Dragonlord replied."And only on females..  
she's perfect,she seems strong if she's evil".  
  
"Evil..."Wick said with a evil grin."That's music to my ears!".  
  
"Music to mines as well.."Dragonlord said."Once she's evil,and turned into Evil Lady!!!!".  
He couldn't help but do his evil laugh like he always has.  
**~~~*~~~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raphael pulled his cycle up to Jessie and Kayla's apartment."Let's see what she's up to".  
He got off his bike and walked in the apartment.  
  
He knew what room she was in from when she invited the turtles over.He knocked on her door  
slightly,and waited for a few seconds.  
  
When there was no answer,his smile turned into a frown."Huh?".He knocked again and no one  
answered still."Jess?".He noticed that her apartment door was a little open.  
  
He opened the door and her apartment was nice.It was all neat.It wasn't like when the foot  
kidnapped her when she was 17.  
  
"Jess...come on no playing games.."Raph said walking around and saw a few pictures on the wall.  
  
One little boy who looked about 13 was in a picture.He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Raph took a guess it was her brother since he reconized the resemblence.Then again,he   
respected her private life.  
~*~~*~~**~**~~*~*~~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
Splinter was relaxing during a nap in his room.Suddenly,a meditation idea came into his mind  
once again.  
  
It was Jessica being carried to Dragonlord's palace.Splinter became angry and woke up.He needed to   
tell his sons.  
  
When he walked in the living room,he only saw three of them."Where is Raphael?".  
  
"Yo Master"Mikey said looking up."You look worried".  
  
"Indeed I am"Splinter said with a nod."My sons,Jessica is in danger once again".  
  
"WHAT!"Leo and Don said standing up."How?".Splinter took a seat on a stool near the couch.  
  
"I can't make it out yet"He replied."I know Dragonlord has a plan to destroy you all".  
  
"No way.."Mikey said sadly standing up after hearing the news."We can't let him do this!".  
  
"Let's go find Raphael!"Venus said as all four of them ran to the turtle jeep.  
  
Leo went to the driver seat and buckled up his seatbelt.Mikey went in after Donnie and Venus.  
"Let's book dudes!".  
  
"Aw man.."Mikey frowned as they began to drive up."I almost forgot".  
  
"Is everything alright Mikey?"Donatello asked.Mikey did look a little upset.  
  
"By now I was supposed to do my SewerHour hosting"Mikey replied leaning back with his arms  
crossed.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica was laying on a bed in a royal bedroom in Dragonlord's palace.She opened her eyes and  
gave a slight sigh.  
  
As she sat up,she looked around a little confused."Where the hell am I?".  
  
Her eyes wided as she heard a laugh from the doorway.Even though she was so brave sometimes,  
she was still a little frightened.  
  
"Welcome Jessica.."He said in his deepest voice."Sleep well?".  
  
Her face turned very frightened."W-who..who the hell are you?".He chuckled in his evil laugh  
and looked at her.  
  
Jessica couldn't make out who it was.He was wearing a cloak and it covered his face.  
  
"My name is DragonKing"He replied."Wizard of all dragons".Jessica raised an eyebrow and   
shook her head.  
  
"Dragons?"Jessie asked sarcasticly."I'm in a palace,full of dragons?".  
  
"Yes that is correct"DragonKing replied."I help dragons..or humans who have their lives stuck  
in depression".  
  
"Me? Depressed?"Jessie chuckled and got off the bed."And how did you know my name?".  
  
"I watched you Jessica"He replied once again."I always watched you".She didn't understand,she  
thought she dreamt when she met the turtles.  
  
"Ok,get to the point green face"Jessie said walking up to him but he was sitting down with a  
cystal ball."Why am I here?".  
  
"I'm helping you.."His fingers ran over the ball."Jessica...I know your life is hard..you want  
you're family back together again..".  
  
"Yes that's true.."Jessica said with a nod."But what are you going to do about it?".  
  
"I will catch your spirit..."DragonKing said as he was trying to find a memory in his cystal ball.  
  
"Catch my.."Jessica said trying to make out what he was said."What will this do?".  
  
"Just relax Jessica.."He said as he saw the turtles on their way to her apartment in the cystal  
ball."Your problems will be solved...everyone will care...".  
  
As he did his evil laugh,he could hear Jessica's evil laugh around the bedroom.  
~**~~***~~*~*~*~*~*~~~~**~**~~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~***~~**~~**~*~*~*~*****~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
The turtle jeep pulled up to Jessica's apartment.Leonardo looked at it."Yup,this is it".  
  
"Let's go"Don said as everyone got out of the jeep.The turtles walked in and heard Raphael's  
voice somewhere."Raph?".  
  
Raphael looked up from Jessica's diary and reconized the voice."Donatello?".He walked out of  
room and saw his brothers with Venus downstairs."Hey guys!".  
  
"Raph"Leo said as his brother walked down stairs."What are you doing here?".  
  
"I came here to see Jessica"Raphael said pointing up the steps."I wanted to see how she was doin  
and confess my feelings,but she's not home".  
  
"She isn't?"Venus asked."Master Splinter told us to come here".Raphael looked at them all.  
  
"What do you mean?"Raph asked as Leonardo looked upstairs."There's no trouble I hope".  
  
All four of the turtles looked at Venus."What?".  
  
"Venus,you got powers"Mikey said pointing to her."Meditate and see what's wrong".  
  
Venus froze in her tracks.She knew how much the guys cared about Jessica.And Raphael as well.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:Now here's your favorite part everybody,the cliff hanger.Can you guess what it is? It may  
seem familure but only if you watch Sailormoon.I'll type more soon! 


	8. Even for Jessica

Chapter 8 Of:  
No chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
  
A/N:This is another chapter and I hope you guys like it.Review for 7 and 8 ok? I need to know  
so maybe it'll give me ideas.Read and review!  
  
"What?"Venus asked surprised."I..don't know how to do that boys....".  
Leonardo sighed and looked at his brothers."Venus,please you gotta give it a try".  
  
Venus looked at her new family.She had no where to go since her master died and was new to New   
York.She thought for a second and realized how much they've done for her.After all,her and Jessica  
were becoming friends.  
  
Venus sighed and closed her eyes.She listned to her spirit and a voice came into her meditation.  
It wasn't a calm voice,it seemed like they wouldn't let her focus her mind on Jessie."She's mine....  
she's mine...mine...mine..".Venus gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
The guys looked at her with concern."Venus what's wrong?"Donnie asked walking up to her.  
Raph had his head down a little worried.He was thinking about what has happen to Jessica.It couldn't  
be the Shredder.They killed that dumb asshole.  
  
"My mind has feared Donatello..Jessica is in danger and when we try to rescue her..she won't  
remember us"Venus replied."Dragonlord has captured her...and I know who did this to her...".  
  
"What's wrong with Jess?"Mikey asked sitting on the couch."And who are you talking about?".  
Venus looked at him with a frown."I can't really make it out right now.All I really know is  
that DragonKing casted a spell on her..and with his magic,anything could happen".  
  
Leo strached his head annd tried to understand."Who is DragonKing? I thought Dragonlord was   
the king".  
  
"No Leonardo"Venus said pacing around in the living room."Dragonlord is just another dragon  
who has his own palace.DragonKing and DragonLord have a good relationship and always destroy  
other dragons or humans".  
  
"They're going to destoy Jessica!!!?"Raph asked standing up with his eyes wided."Venus,please  
don't say..".  
  
Venus shook her head."They don't kill them Raphael,they use them for plans to take over the  
universe".  
  
"Phew.."He said whipping his forhead."Long as they don't kill her,I'll kick their asses".  
  
"Is her room trashed?"Leo asked looking at Raph."Maybe we should check it out just in case".  
  
"Nah"Raph said shaking his head."It's not trashed,I was just up there".  
  
"Then let's go to Splinter"Don said standing up from the couch arm."Maybe he knows about it   
more than we do".  
~*~~**~*~*~*~**~~~**~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonKing entered DragonLord's throne room with a sastified look on his face.DragonLord looked  
up and when he saw the look on his face,he smiled.  
  
"I take it,that it all went well"Dragonlord said with a chuckle."Good work my friend".  
  
"You're very welcome DragonLord"DragonKing replied with bow."She is healing in my power room".  
  
"When will she appear?"DragonLord asked.He couldn't wait to see the look on the turtles faces.  
  
"She'll appear when she wakes up".DragonKing bowed and and walked out of the palace with guards  
following him.Wick was at the black stew bowl laughing his jokes off.  
  
"Your Majesty"Wick said after laugh."Your plan is working master! The turtles must be worried  
where she must be!".  
  
"Yes..they must be"DragonLord said rubbing his hands and walking to the mirror.When he looked  
at it,he found the turtles walking with worried faces."Aw...the poor things...and the red turtle  
seems heart broken..".  
  
"I love it when you sing about hurtful feelings majesty!"Wick said with a huge grin."Soon the  
turtles will be defeated when..".  
  
"Don't say it yet Wick"Dragonlord said pointing a finger at him."I WANT TO BE SURPRISED!!!".  
He laughed so hard he couldn't stop.  
~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Splinter was pacing around his room thinking.He had the same meditation Venus had about Dragonlord.  
The turtles jogged in their home with worried comments.  
  
"Master!"Leo said out of breath bending down with his hands on his knees."Jess...Jess..".  
  
"I know my sons"Splinter said."You don't have to explain,I order all five of you to stay in the  
lair".  
  
Mikey and Raph looked at each other."Master! Come on! You're forgetting our job dude!".  
"No arguing my sons!!"Master Splinter said almost raising his voice.Venus sighed and sat down.  
"I just turned on the news and there is danger out there.The mayor of New York city says for everyone  
to stay inside".  
  
"What is it?"Venus asked after looking down.  
  
"There seems to be a power in the sky"Spinter said walking around looking at his children."I   
may assume it's dragonlord,and you can't defeat it".  
  
"What about Jessica?"Leo asked worriedly."Where is she?".  
  
Splinter sighed."I don't know...But i do want to find out..".  
~~(~(~(~~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Channel 6 news was on and a lady came onto the screen.  
"Good morning this is Channel 6 news"She announced."Eariler this morning we annouced that there has been a terrible thunder storm in the skies here in New York.The thundering won't stop and sky seems darker with a little purple.Jamiee Lee has more of the story,Jamiee?".  
  
Jamiee came onto the screen."Good afternoon Grace,well it seems the thunder has gone stronger as we watch it each hour.People are curious to know the causes of this storm..it is pretty strange as they say".  
  
Leo shook his head after turning away from the screen."Yeah..it is DragonLord.He never gives up".  
  
"I wonder if there's a way we can get to him"Donatello said playing with his weapon."He needs to be stopped".  
  
"I agree with Donatello"Venus said standing up from the couch."We just can't let him destroy our planet or Jessica".  
  
"There is a lot we have to do"Leo said as Mikey looked up at him."We need to destroy his work...and find out where Jessie is".  
  
Mikey threw a pizza box in the air."First we need to think why those storms are causing trouble".  
  
Raphael stood up from a stool in the kicthen."It's totally Dragonlord,trying to scare us".  
  
Venus nodded her head agreeing with Raph."He's right..and his tricks are not working".  
  
Leo got his katana's ready and had a smile on his face."So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!!".  
  
The five friends went to the turtle jeep one by one.Raphael went on his cycle and drove first."Hang on Jessica,wherever you are,we're coming!!".  
~*~**~*~~**~*~***~*~*~  
  
DragonLord was watching the turtles from his mirror a little amused."My god...those assholes never give up".  
  
He stood up and knew Jessica was healed.He heard her evil laugh around his room."Are you ready my dear?".  
  
"Yes Majesty"Her voice echoed around his throne room."I'll destroy those turtles!".  
**~****~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo drove the jeep around Central Park."Look around for clues...maybe Jessica is around here".  
  
Donatello had a alarm system that could track her.It would beep if she was around."I think we're close...I can feel it".  
  
Raphael gulped and looked at the tree in front of him.He carved his name with Jessica's around a heart."This is making me fuckin sick..".  
  
Mikey chuckled and patted his brother's back."The don't look at it bro,just look around...I'm worried".  
  
Venus was with Donnie and she felt something in her mind."Someone's coming..".  
  
Leo looked up at her with a puzzled look."What? It's midnight,why would someone come around now?".Venus sighed shaking her head.  
  
"No Leonardo"Venus replied."Something else is going on..I can feel it".  
  
Suddenly,a voice started to be heard."You're going down turtles...".  
  
Leo jumped when he heard'turtles'."Did you guys hear that?".  
~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Introduce EvilJess

Chapter 9 of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
"I didn't hear anything Leonardo"Raph said looking around the dark scary sky.  
  
"I did"Venus said standing straight."It was laugh...but not of Dragon Lord".  
  
"Or DragonKing"Leo said getting his katana's ready."Whoever it is...they got Jessica".  
  
Raphael got even more angry when Leo mentioned her name."Gah...".  
  
"Sorry Raph"Leo whispered."We'll get her back,don't worry".  
  
The laugh got even louder and the rest of them heard it."Now I heard that"Raph mumbled."Who is it?".  
  
"Maybe..."Venus said trying to think."Just a voice,from the storm".  
  
"Y-Yeah maybe"Donnie said nervously."It's getting cold out".  
  
The trees blew and suddenly,a figure blinked in front of the turtles.  
  
"What is that?"Donatello asked outloud as the turtles turned around.  
  
Then the figure turned out to be a woman.It looked exactly like Jessica in the future.She had longer brown hair,wore a long black thick silk dress with her sleeves so long they could blow high in the sky."Hahaha! Turtles!".  
  
Leo gulped and his eyes grew wide."Jessie?".Mikey's leg shook,Raph was so shocked,Donnie was looking closely and Venus gasped.  
  
"What..What happened to you?!"Mikey asked so loud."It's like..".  
  
"Jessica is NOT my name"She said."My name is EvilJess".  
  
"I don't care!"Leo shouted defending her own name."Why are you this way? Who done this to you!?".  
  
"DragonKing"EvilJess replied with a evil smile."My life has been defecting on me..I couldn't take it anymore".  
  
"You have us"Raph shouted enough."Jessica..Listen to me! You have us! You have Kayla!".  
  
"and your family is still the same!"Venus chimed in."They all still love you".  
  
"I don't care"EvilJess said getting ready to fight."Ready for nightmares my dear friends?".  
  
"You're never a nightmare"Donatello said getting his bo ready.EvilJess laughed as she used her powers to make a fireball shoot at them.The turtles screamed as they ran away from it to block it.  
  
"Stop Jess!"Leo said standing up."You're being brainwashed!".  
  
"I'm a adult now!"She shouted."I don't need orders from ninja turtles!".  
  
"We're not giving you orders!"Donnie said."We're trying to bring you back!".She laughed as she  
shot a crystal at him.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up!".  
  
"We love you Jessica.."Mikey said sadly."Why won't you listen?".EvilJess looked at him.  
  
"My dearest Mikey"EvilJess said as she snapped her fingers revealing a umbrella."You're certainly right...where I have gone wrong?".  
  
The gang just stood there.Stunned.Jessica wasn't the same.They had to find some way to get her  
back.  
  
"Sike!!!!"She shouted as her umbrella point shot at them with her powers.The turtles ducked as it hit a tree.EvilJess heard her name being called.It was DragonLord."You're lucky this time my green friends...".  
  
She disappeared and she was gone.Then it started to rain,really hard.Raph was on his knees with a tear down his face.He was about to tell her that he loved her.But she's evil.  
~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
At DragonLord's palace,EvilJess was filing her nails on the arm of his throne.She ketp on doing  
what she was doing when he walked in,furious.  
  
"EvilJess"DragonLord growled."I told you not to go anywhere without asking for permission".  
  
"Oh kiss my ass"EvilJess said throwing the filer across the room."I'm an adult,and I know what  
I want to do".  
  
"Did you destroy the turtles?"He asked her sitting on his throne."You seem to have a smile on  
your face".  
  
"No"She sighed sadly looking up at the cieling."I was enjoying my new powers sire...".  
  
DragonLord shook his head."I told you that was your mission...that's why I made DragonKing  
create you!!".  
  
"Quit whining"EvilJess said with a chuckle."The turtles think they can change me back,which they can't...can't i just play with them for a little while?".  
  
"No"DragonLord replied as his servants walked in."You're not teasing them,you're tricking them".  
  
"What? With my new looks?"She smiled and posed as a model."Great Idea GreenKing...I never  
thought of that".She walked out of the room happily and DragonLord sighed with a groan.  
  
DragonKing appeared floating on his carpet."What seems to be the trouble?".  
  
"You were supposed to make her mature!"DragonLord shouted pointing a finger at him."She thinks  
she knows a way!".  
  
"That's the way I want her to be"DragonKing hissed back."We made a deal majesty..remember?".  
  
"She still acts 18 years old"DragonLord said putting a hand on his forhead."My goly...she's  
like those...those...teenager girls".  
  
"She's 23 years old now"DragonLord replied."I'll work on her...enjoy her for once..won't you?".  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~~~~~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~*~*  
  
The turtles were back at their lair with their master.They were having a nice pizza dinner  
to cheer them all up.Raph's hand was a little shakey and he slammed his cup of soda down the  
floor."Shit!!!".He began to bawl in tears.  
  
"Raphael.."Venus said putting a hand on his shoulder."What's wrong?".His brothers looked at him  
with concern.  
  
"Look what she's like now.."He said whipping tears."She's brainwashed guys...we're never gonna  
get her back..".  
  
"Raph,of course we will"Leo said after finishing his pizza."It takes time..you're worrying   
easily".  
  
"Yeah"Donnie said."With the way DragonKing casted on her,it does take time".Mikey put his cup  
down,and thought for a moment.  
  
"Remember that song we taught Jessie?"Mikey asked.Everyone looked at him."It was the song...about her counting on us? I love her voice".  
  
"She performed it at that animal rave a few weeks ago"Leo said after remembering it."She does  
have talent".  
  
As Raph went to bed in his room,he closed his eyes,remembering the ballad she sang.  
  
Always the brave one  
Nothing I would do  
  
to make me scared  
No matter what,I go  
  
I never cared  
  
But here I am now  
  
And I don't know  
  
If I can make it through  
Afraid of everything  
Afraid of what he'll do  
*  
Raphael sniffed as he turned in his bed in tears.He remembered when he ketp following her  
and she told him what was bothering him.  
But they told me  
  
You can count on us  
They said,Jessica  
  
You can count on us  
  
the turtles are friends  
  
A friend,to the end  
  
So I'll keep waiting  
  
believing that my friends  
  
Will soon to be here  
  
and just believing,takes  
  
away my fear  
  
and now it's my turn  
  
to face myself  
  
as I done all long  
*  
He started to remember in his sleep when she rode with him on his cycle.They had such a great time and he wanted to do it all again.  
  
But I must be strong  
  
That's what they told me  
  
You can count on us  
  
Oh that's what they told me  
  
You can count on us  
  
That's what they told me  
  
You can count us,you can count on us  
*~*~*~*Flashback~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Raph?"Jessie asked taking off her sunglasses."Is that you?".  
  
"Yo Jess"He said taking off his helmet."Sup?".  
  
"What are you doing here at daytime?"Jessica asked confused.  
  
"I was just coming to see you"Raphael and Jessica said at the same time.They both laughed  
realizing what they did.  
  
"I..uh..was just takin a ride"Raph said holding onto the bars of the bike.  
  
"I just wanted to see you guys"Jessie shrugged as she looked down.  
  
"What about Kiki?"Raph asked looking up at her."Isn't she around?".  
  
"Yeah,but she's working,not my hours"Jessie said running her fingers through her hair."I did  
all my work last night".  
  
"Wanna ride? I'll drive us to the lair"Raph asked pulling out a helmet for Jessica which was  
blue.  
  
"Sure"Jess said taking the helmet and putting it on.She got on Raph's cycle,and they drove  
back the lair.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flashback~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But when you're all alone  
  
Out on your own  
  
It's easy to worry and doubt  
  
If your without someone  
  
A true companion  
  
To help you fight it all  
  
It's hard to face those things that  
  
Scared you inside and to pull through  
  
Everyday  
*  
~~~~*Flashback&~**~*~*~*~  
  
"So..how's your family?"Raph asked holding his helmet.  
  
"Their fine"Jessie said a little upset but still was a soft tone."Just fine".  
  
"What's the matter?"Raph asked.  
  
"It's really not the same Raph"Jessie shrugged."I'm glad to have my own place,but it's upsetting  
to know my parents don't love each other".  
  
"Ah...that's why"Raph said nodding slowly."I just don't understand cause I never been in love  
before".  
  
Jessie chuckled and shook her head looking up at the sky."It's amazing Raphael,I'll never  
forget it".  
  
Raphael studied her as she looked down.Her hair looked black in the afternoon.  
*~*~*~*End of Flashback~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Raph sighed opening his eyes and sat up."Forget it..I can't sleep..".  
~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~**~**~~**~*~*  
  
"She's under a spell"Master Splinter pointed out in the living room."DragonKing must have  
changed her image".  
  
"It is different"Leo said who was on the arm of the couch."It's like she's in her 20's or..something".  
  
"What can we do master?"Mikey asked."The storm will keep on going..unless we stop her".  
  
"It won't be fair if you all try to defeat her"Master Splinter said looking down."You must destroy DragonKing".  
  
"How are we going to do that?"Don asked confused."The guy has powers,we have weapons".  
  
"Use your minds"Splinter said with a good tone."Think..think about Jess..then she'll hear you  
and understand you".  
  
There was a moment of silence."I guess it's worth a try"Leo said and walked to see Raph.  
A/N:Where's the reveiws? I was thinking of doing a new story with the history of me meeting the turtles.R/R! 


	10. Don't you remember?

Chapter 10 Of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Seuqel to GUIE  
A/N:I might be rushing this story a little bit,since I'm hardly getting reviews.After this story is done,I'm starting a new one.Keep a look out for it!   
Leonardo walked in Raph's room.He knocked lightly so he wouldn't make a loud scene."Raph? You awake?".  
  
Raphael turned over to look at Leo."Yeah..I can't take a nap...".  
  
Leo chucked and crossed his arms."Heh...bro..you never take naps".  
  
Raph sat up on his bed and fixed his bandana."Well...I had to this time.Man,this totally sucks.DragonLord casted a spell on my love intrest".  
  
"We need to stick together Raph"Leo said sitting next to Raph on his bed."Jessica still is our friend,our best friend actully".  
  
Raph sighed as he put his head in his hands.  
~~*~**~****~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
EvilJess hummed a tune as she played with her magic ball.She balanced it on her fingernail."I need to destroy those morons..".  
  
"EvilJess?"DragonKing's voice echoed in her room."May I speak with you for a moment?".  
  
EvilJess sighed and disappeared her crystal."Fine...".DragonKing appeared on his carpet and landed on her floor.  
  
He stood up and slowly walked to her."Having fun I see?".  
  
"It's a blast"EvilJess said sarcasticly with yawn covering her mouth her hand."What is it that you wanted to talk about?".  
  
"DragonLord has had concerns about the way you try to destroy the turtles"DragonKing replied.  
  
"Isn't my job?"EvilJess asked."That's why I'm here Isn't it?".  
  
"Yes"He replied with a nod."But do as we say,shall you?".  
  
"You made me what age?"EvilJess asked."20..3?".DragonKing sighed and walked in a circle around her.  
  
"I changed my mind.EvilJess,you can do whatever you want.Just destroy them,that's what your mission is.They don't love you,we do".  
  
EvilJess evily smiled and created a bubble."I knew you'd see it my way..heh..".  
  
DragonKing sighed and sat on his floating carpet."Go back to you're playing".  
  
EvilJess shrugged and watched a few scenes from NY in her bubble."I wonder where those assholes are".  
  
She ran her hand over the bubble,and the turtles were in their sewers,suffering."Aww..they must be missing me terribly".  
  
"That red bandana turtle seems far upset".  
~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~**~*~  
  
"So here's what we're gonna do"Leo said."We're all going to go outside,and let Venus meditate to contact with Jessie".  
  
Everyone was in the living room planing what to do.  
  
"Yes"Venus nodded with agreement."I will ask her to battle with us and maybe if we are lucky,we'll get her back".  
  
"So...we're gonna defeat her?"Donnie asked."We can't do that".  
  
"We're really going to battle with DragonKing"Leo replied."If he's gonna make EvilJess battle us,we're gonna trick the same way".  
  
Mikey looked up from the tv."Keep the news on for Splinter..he might need it".  
  
"So,we're going on top of the roof again?"Don asked a little confused."Don't you think a battle over our home will get us grounded?".  
  
"Stop acting like you're 10 years old Donatello"Raphael said in a teasing way standing up holding his sai."Wait...now I'm sounding like you...".  
  
Leonardo opened his mouth to have a serious reply."Ha Ha! That's what happens when a girl comes to mind of Raph's!".  
  
"Now you stop acting like a 10 year old jackass!"Raph said pointing to Leo angrily."Jessica is a totally different story!".  
  
Venus held up her two hands and had enough."STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!".Leo and Raph paused and surprisingly looked at her."If you all don't stop acting like babies! Jessica will perminently change to EvilJess for the rest of her life!!".  
  
Donnie nodded agreeing with her."That's right guys,we better get going".He gulped at the tv which he saw was the lighting becoming brighter."Or we'll be EvilJess's next play toys".  
  
"We are the first"Leo said as they all walked to go on the roof.  
~**~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~**  
  
EvilJess popped a bubble and decided to bug DragonLord.But as she got off her bed,she heard a voice in her room.  
  
"EvilJess..can you hear me..".It sounded like Venus and she chuckled.  
  
"What do you want?"She asked.  
  
"We would like to take your offer..we would like to battle..".EvilJess couldn't believe it,she had the perfect plan.  
  
"Very well"She replied as she snapped her fingers for her umbrella."Meet me back at Central Park turtles..if you make it".  
  
Meanwhile,the turtles were at the roof top with Venus.  
  
"She heard me"Venus said after opening her eyes."She accepted..we need to meet her at Central Park right away".  
  
"Then let's go"Leo said deeply since he wanted to do it so quickly."I really hate to do this...".  
  
"Number one"Donnie replied holding a finger up."It was your idea.Number two,we all feel the same.And Number three,we're doing it if you like it or not".  
  
"Shut up"Raph said to both Leo and Donnie."Before she comes after us".  
~*~***~*~~*~~~*~**~~*~  
  
DragonLord roared so loud in his throne room."SHE'S GOOOONNNE!!!!".  
  
Wick jumped off the throne arm."Eh..heh..Majesty..who?".  
  
"EvilJess!"DragonLord shouted but it was a little softer."She went out to destroy them once again!".  
  
"Master.."Wick had something to tell him."DragonKing..well..he changed his mind..".  
  
"Changed his mind?"DragonLord asked."What would he change his mind about? I'm the boss!".  
  
"No shit"Wick mumbled under his breath."Anyway,he changed his mind and let EvilJess do everything her way to destroy the turtles".  
  
"WHAT!!!!?"DragonLord shouted."I told him to control her!".  
  
"Too late"Wick sighed looking at the mirror."She's already out there sire".  
~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~  
  
The five turtles were at the Central Park benches.Donatello was looking at the sky,Leo was pacing around,and Raph was looking worried sitting on a tree stump.Venus was meditating to listen if EvilJess was coming.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes untill Venus gasped opening her eyes."She's coming!".  
  
The guys looked up and looked around."I think we're ready"Leo said as he stood up.  
  
EvilJess appeared in front of them.She looked a little disapointened when she saw they weren't ready for her.It was for someone else.  
  
"Turtles.."EvilJess smiled."I got your message..what is it now?".  
  
"EvilJess"Leo said walking in front of his brothers and Venus."Where is DragonKing?  
  
"I let him do everything my way"EvilJess said as she lowered to walk on the sidewalks."Now you're my only product..".  
  
"Can we make a deal here?"Mikey asked curiously.Raph chuckled and patted his back.  
  
"Let me handle this"He said as he stepped forward."Jess...can you hear me?".  
  
"Raphael.."EvilJess replied as the wind blew in her hair."How nice of you to speak".  
  
"Don't you remember me Jessica?"Raph asked sadly."It's me,Raph..you told me almost everything about you're life".  
  
"What?"EvilJess said softly.Raphael sighed and thought for a moment of doing this.Should he tell her?  
  
"When you were 17,I rescued you from the foot clan"Raph said pointing to himself."Don't you remember?".  
  
EvilJess's mind got into a trance.  
  
~**~Flashback*~~~*~*~*~*  
She heard foot steps.Then again,she only heard steps and water dropping.  
  
"Whose there?"She asked outloud.She paused for a second."If there's ghosts in here i'm not afraid of you...".  
  
The foot steps got louder.  
  
'Great..'she thought.Suddenly,she felt a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hmmmmmm!!"She screamed as she tried to get out of the person's grip.  
  
She felt the person carry her on his/her shoulder.  
  
All of sudden,to everyone's surprise,there was a yell.  
  
One Ninja was knocked down and the ninja who was holding Jessica,dropped her.Jessica was out cold that fast.  
  
Meanwhile,the ninja's heard the voice and were feeling the pain as that someone was kicking them.  
  
The foot ran off to the exist of the sewers.  
  
Jessica was out cold on the ground.She was picked up and was in the arms of someone in a tan trench coat.  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you?"Raphael asked again almost crying."I was the one who was in that trenchcoat,I saved you!".  
  
EvilJess just looked down with a second thought look.  
  
"You gotta remember Jessie"Leo said wanting her to know so bad."We took care of you!".  
  
~*~*Flashback~~*~~**~*~  
  
"Its 4:00am Jessie,you should take a nap"Donatello said.  
  
"Yeah,we'll call April and tell her we have you"Leo said standing up.  
  
"Are you sure?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Sure we're sure!"Mikey said grabbing a blanket.  
  
Leo gave her a pillow."Sweet dreams Jessie".  
  
"Night"Jessica said taking the pillow as she watched Leo go to his room.  
~*~*~*End of Flashback~~~~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please remember.."Donnie whispered seeing the look on EvilJess's face.  
  
Soon as EvilJess was about to reply,someone called her name."EvilJess! Come back!".  
  
"Goodbye turtles"She said softly as she entered a light area to return to the DragonLord palace.  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**  
  
The turtles were back at the subway home with sad looks.  
  
"Bummer.."Mikey said throwing his weapons on the couch as he walked to the kicthen.  
  
"This sucks"Donnie said as everyone followed him."We gotta think harder for a better idea".  
  
"Such as?"Raph asked sitting on the couch playing with his sai."I gotta clean this".  
  
"Maybe if we're lucky"Venus said straching her head."She'll let DragonKing know we are looking for him".  
  
"Does luck mean anything to you?"Raph said polishing his sai."I mean you're always saying 'if we are lucky',or anything like that".  
  
"Yes"Venus said hoping Raphael wasn't going to tease her."I suppose it does".Raph rolled his eyes and finished polishing his sai.  
*~~*~~**~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~  
  
A/N:What did you think of this chapter? Does EvilJess remember? R/R! 


	11. Run away

Chapter 11 of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
A/N:Hey Artista! Thanks for reveiwing! Haven't seen you in a while!   
EvilJess went through the light in DragonLord's throne room and didn't look happy,or upset.Her feelings were pretty confused after what the turtles have done.  
  
"I told you!"DragonLord shouted."I don't you want you out there destroying them!".EvilJess gave him a look and ingored his comments.  
  
"Shut up smartass"She said."Where's DragonKing? I need to speak with him".DragonLord was surprised.What would she want to talk to DragonKing about?   
  
"He's in your room"He replied."He was the one who called you".Wick didn't see her very much,and wanted to see how well they could commuicate.  
  
"You're in big trouble now babe!"He cried on DragonLord's throne."You are such a naughty girl...aren't you?".  
  
"I'll slice your mouth lizard!"EvilJess shouted before she disappeared into her room.  
  
When she saw DragonKing,she quickly walked up to him."Hey you! You got a lot of explaining to do!".  
  
DragonKing was with his crystal ball on his floating carpet."I thought you could do everything yourself".  
  
"The turtles asked for you dumbass!"EvilJess said angrily throwing her arms up."For some reason,they don't wanna destroy me,they want to destroy you!".  
  
"Of course they don't want to destroy you"DragonKing pointed out.The turtles appeared in his ball,some of them sleeping."You're their friend..".  
  
"I WAS"EvilJess said pointing to herself and her voice raised when she said'was'."I was their friend".  
  
"Of course"DragonKing replied acting like he didn't make a mistake."Sure you were..now what is it that you wanted?".  
  
"They want to battle you instead"EvilJess said as she played with a cystal."I think they have something up their shells".  
  
DragonKing stopped messing with his crystal ball and just stared at her."You've got to be kidding me..".  
  
"Would I lie?"EvilJess asked as she laid down on her bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~~*~**~*~~**~  
  
"He's not coming"Donnie said tired of waiting for DragonKing."We've been waiting for him for 20 minutes".  
  
"You got to wait Donatello"Venus ordered who was sitting on a stump."I can feel him coming".Leo was practicing his moves for the battle.  
  
"Oh Please"Donnie replied remarking."EvilJess is probaly thinking of another plan to destroy us".Raph waved a hand disagreeing with him.  
  
"Nah..I think we got into her"He said."Didn't you see her face?".The rest of the guys knew what was going on.Raphael was trying too hard to be calmed.  
  
"Maybe you're right"Donnie said with a shrug."Maybe I'm wrong,who knows".All of a sudden,DragonKing appeared over a tree.  
  
A wind breeze flew around the turtles and Raph looked up quickly."Guys..it's breezy..".  
  
"Yeah,might be DragonKing"Leo said getting his katana's ready."Better get ready guys,we need to do this".  
  
DragonKing dropped on the ground and decided to walk slowly in front of the tree."Hello my friends..".  
  
The turtles turned around."DragonKing..."Donnie said in a low tone."Just the guy we wanted to see..".  
  
"I know,you have every right to be angry with me"He replied walking near them so they can have a better look.  
  
"You're damn right"Raph said clunching his fists."Why? Why did you do that to Jessie? She was happy with her life!".  
  
"She'll never take orders from you!"Leo shouted pointing to DragonKing with one of his katana."We love her and she knows it".  
  
"Of course"DragonKing said after a little chuckle."After you try to make her listen to you,she knows it".He continued to pace around them."I don't give orders to EvilJess,I let her do things on her own".  
  
"Change her back dude.."Mikey said angrily."Jessie is like my little sister..and I want her back..".  
  
"I can't do that turtles"DragonKing replied."You have to do that,not me".The turtles put their weapons down and Venus put her cape back on.  
  
"What kind of dragon are you?"Venus asked."I thought..you were on DragonLord's side".  
  
DragonKing shook his head."No..I wasn't Mieh Pieh Chi...He and I have disagreements.The reason why I casted that spell on Jessica,is because I know,I'm not letting go as long as she thinks".  
  
"Then where is she?"Mikey asked."She was here 5 minutes ago".  
  
"What do we do now?"Leo asked."Like she's going to listen to us now".DragonKing thought for a moment and wanted them to find out themselves.  
  
"I must go"He said and he disappeared.Donatello put down his bo and looked confused.  
  
"What are we gonna do? We need to get Jessica back"Raphael said worriedly."I mean,it looked like he doesn't want to give us answers".  
  
"We have to keep trying"Venus said seriously."Let's try tomrrow night.Shall we?".  
~*~***~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~  
  
"WHAT!!?"DragonLord shouted standing up from his throne."You let them go! WHY!?".  
  
"Quit being so serious!"DragonKing yelled back."Let her control them!".DragonLord had enough and stood up."You think you're the boss!".  
  
"Alright.."He mumbled."I'll let her do it".DragonKing sat down on his floating carpet and decided to tell him more information.  
  
"Those turtles think they can get her back"He chuckled."Silly mutants think they can destroy my power".  
  
DragonLord sat there and said nothing.He thinks he was going to loose.  
~*~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We lost again.."Raphael said as they walked into their home."We'll never find her,we might as well give up".  
  
"Raphael don't say that"Venus said softly."I think I agree with you,she may have heard us when we said she belongs to us".Raphael ingored her and slammed the door to his room.  
  
"That went extremely well"Leo said as everyone sighed shaking their heads."Man,I felt so bad for him".Donatello nodded his head and sat at his computer.  
  
"I know"Donnie said typing."Maybe if I research,I can find some ways to change Jessica to her old self".There was a moment of silence in the room.Mikey was watching tv,Leo was meditating,Venus was cooking and Donnie was researching.  
  
"Guys I just remembered something.."Leo said after meditating standing up."Jessie said she used to do witch craft when she was 13,remember?".Mikey and Donnie took a while to think to remember.  
  
"Holy shit.."Mikey said whispering to himself."DON!".Donnie stood up with a smile.That's why Jessie is so powerful!  
  
"No wonder.."Donnie said walking around the room."So DragonKing probaly doesn't know that!".Raphael walked in,his eyes looking red.The guys figured he's been crying.In fact,he hasn't been getting any sleep.Lately while they would try to get Jessie back,he would get caught sneaking out at night looking for her.  
  
"Raph!"Leo said running over to him."We found the soultion!".Raph rubbed his forhead as everyone ran to him excited."Jessica told us she did witch craft when she was 13 last year,remember that? We were having dinner with her at our lair".  
  
"Oh yeah"Raph said walking to the couch."That's when her parents started arguing..and she ran away that night".He smiled up a bit,as everyone else nodded."I can't believe she told me so much...is it morning yet?".  
  
"No only 1 in the morning"Leo replied softly."None of us can sleep".Donnie walked over to his printer and read the paper his printed about witch craft.  
  
"It says here"He said starting to speak walking over to the others."Witch craft starts off easy and hard.Maybe if we try to put her power back to her,she'll turn into herself when we destroy dragonking".  
  
Leo stood there listening to his smart brother's words."So I'll use my katana's to shoot her magic to her,since it's just witch craft".  
  
"That's right!"Don exclaimed happily."DragonKing might be destroyed if we keep on trying to change her back".Venus looked up from thinking.  
  
"I'll use my magic"Venus said."I'll go to DragonKing".The guys chimed"WHAT!!?"as they shot their heads up.  
  
"Venus"Leo said laughing."You can't be serious".She nodded in bravery."I am Leonardo,I can do it".  
  
"You sure?"Raph asked worriedly."What if DragonLord sees you?".She shook her head with her eyes closed knowing the guys were wrong.  
  
"When I meditated to contact her,DragonLord is no near her shelter"Venus replied."DragonKing lets her do whatever she wants,that's why she comes after us everytime we try to find her".  
  
"She's got a point"Leo said pointing to Venus looking at Don."Plus she does got powers,we can try to get Jessie back with our concerns.Venus can destroy DragonKing".  
  
"Alright.."Donnie said with a sigh."We can give it a shot,no worth to try".The guys looked around for Raph and he was near the steps outside their lair.He looked angry,missing Jessica.  
  
"Guys.."Raph said in a low voice clinching his fists."Let's get our girl back..".Leo walked over to him with concern knowing how he felt.  
  
"Raph it's only 1:30 in the morning"Leo said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder."We'll look for her around 7..okay?".As Leo still had the hand on the shoulder,Raph started to lose his temper,once again.He tried to stay down,but he couldn't.  
  
"Eh...eh...JESSICA!!!"Raphael shouted running out of the lair.Leo's eyes wided as he watched Raph run to his cycle.Venus and Donnie ran to Leo shocked with expression.  
  
"What happened?"Venus asked as Donnie went to get Mikey in his room."I heard yelling..who was that?".  
  
"That was Raph"Leo said looking at her after looking at the exist."We better go find him,he's out to get Jessie again".  
  
Venus sighed with her hands up in the air."Again..".Mikey walked out of the train area and looked surprised from hearing Donatello.  
  
"Raph's gone?"Mikey asked."Oh come on..".Leo grabbed his kanta's from behind the table and walked out of the lair with Don and the others.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~ 


	12. EvilJess returns

Chapter 12 of:  
No Chains unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
  
A/N:Do me a favor guys and review my other story"Always stick by"!  
  
"Raphael!!"Leo shouted as Don and him were too late to catch up to their worried brother."Come on,get everyone,we're going after him".Donatello shrugged watching Leo go in the jeep and went to get Venus with Mikey.  
  
"Come on"He said walking in the lair.Venus was picking up the mess Raphael left as Mikey was helping her."Raphael went out to get Jessica back,we better get him before trouble comes along".Venus and Mikey followed Don and Leo was waiting in the jeep.As they drove down following him,they saw Raphael with his cycle in the highway.  
  
"Raph!"Donnie said as he closed the door to his side."What the hell do you think you're doing!?".Raph stopped kicking his cycle and looked at him."You're going crazy!".  
  
"Crazy? CRAZY!?"Raph shouted kicking his cycle twice again."Wer're not trying hard enough everybody!! I'm getting my girl back and that's that!!".Venus decided to stop being quiet and calm him down.He was trying to do things too fast.  
  
"Raphael!"Venus chimed."Stop it! We will try our best! Can yourself down! Our plan to bring Jessie back to us will help us get her back!".Raphael sighed as Leo patted his brother's shell.  
  
"Guys you know how I am.."Raph said looking down."I'm scared..Jessica is our best friend..and I guess I'm worried if we ever loose her..".Leo shook his head at Raph's tears formed..  
  
"Bro.."Leo said hugging Raph."Our plan will work,we have to try".Mikey thought maybe they would try now,since they all can't sleep.  
  
"Can't we do it all now?"Mikey asked softly."I wanna get this over with dudes".Venus nodded and walked to her new family.  
  
"Yes"She stated."Let's go before the sun comes up".  
~~*~*~**~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
EvilJess was looking through a spell book as DragonKing appeared in the middle of her room.He looked angry,but not too angry.EvilJess looked up but her eyes weren't evil as much.As DragonKing tried to talk to her,she started to get memories back into her head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jessica patted the ice on Leo's leg.  
  
"AH!"Leo cried as the cold ice burned on his knee.Jessica gasped and her eyes wided.  
  
"Sorry Leo"Jessie whispered."I had a sprained knee once,I know how it feels".  
  
"Oh yeah?"Leo chuckled."I'd like you see you do that trick".  
  
Jessica gave him a look with her eyebrows down.  
  
"Just a joke Jess"Leo said looking at her knowing she didn't like it."You know I wouldn't let  
you do that".  
  
"Sure you wouldn't.."Jess rolled her eyes and Venus giggled.  
  
"Just to tell you Leonardo,you proved your point"Venus said."Jessica,you're very funny".  
  
"Can you tell us that ninja joke again?"Mikey asked.Jessie sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You guys...I'm going out for a walk"Jessie stood up and put on her long black thin leather   
jacket.She walked out of the turtle's lair after she walked off the steps.  
  
"What? What,what is it something I said?"Mikey asked.Leonardo looked at Mikey after he looked  
after Jess.  
  
"Nah"Leo shook his head."She'll be back,I hope".Venus didn't really understand what they were  
talking about.  
  
"Is she alright?"Venus asked standing up.  
  
"I think so"Leo said."Her parents just got divorced and she has her own apartment with a best friend".  
  
"I see"Venus nodded."I like her,she's very nice".  
  
"You guys should get a long"Mikey said with a smile."After all,you both are girls".  
  
Venus gave Mikey a look.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
EvilJess snapped out of her trance when DragonKing ketp calling her."Huh? Oh it's just you".He chuckled as she stopped up with evil in her eyes again.  
  
"They are looking for you again"DragonKing said evily."You must go and see what they want my dear EvilJess".She sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"Alright"She said as she snapped her fingers and she disappeared.DragonKing looked out the stoned window and closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye"He whispered as he disappeared out of no where.  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~**~*~~*~~*~*~*~**~  
  
The turtles walked in Central Park once more."Maybe she knows we'll be here"Raph said as he looked around holding his sai tight.  
  
"She has to know we're still looking for her"Leo said walking with Raph."Let's just stay quiet,anyone got ideas?".  
  
"I remember that day when we tried to calm her down,remember?"Donnie asked smiling at that moment.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jessica slowly opened her blue crystal eyes.When the blurr disapeared,she saw a green face with a red bandana on.  
  
Her gasp grew slow but it did sound it was gonna be louder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Jessica shrieked.  
A turtle with a orange bananda on decided to be friendly."Hi..".  
  
Jessica looked at him and covered her mouth."OH MY GOSH!!!! NIGHTMARE THIS IS A TOTAL NIGHTMARE!!!".  
  
"Nightmare?"A turtle with a blue bananda and a purple bandana asked.  
  
"T-t-ta-ta-ta"Jessica couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Does she speak english?"The turtle with the orange bandana asked.  
  
"I think shes stunned you moron"The turtle with the red bandana on rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey your cute!"The turtle with the orange bandana said.  
  
"This...............is..........a nightmare.."Jessica said shaking her head slow."I know what happened,i was walking to get pizza and that little kid knocked me down and i was out cold".  
  
"Huh?"All four of the turtles asked.  
  
"Its about to get worse.."The turtle with the purple bandana mutterd to the one with the blue.  
  
"What! Is the meaning of this!"A voice came from the room.  
  
"Master Splinter!"The turtles said.  
  
"Oh.......greetings..".  
  
Jessica's eyes grew so wide.Suddenly,her eyes rolled and closed as she fell on the floor once again.  
  
"Hmmmmm........this may take a while"The turtle with the purple bandana said.  
  
Standing there,was a mutant tall rat.No wonder Jessica fainted!   
The turtle with the orange bandana lifted her head and put it on his lap.  
  
"I see she is very surprised.."The rat said as he walked slowly to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm..."Jessica mumbled as her eyes opened but not so open."Make that rat stop talking...".  
  
Master Splinter raised an eyebrow and looked at the turtles.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The guys laughed as Venus smiled."I totally remember that bro"Mikey said after laughing."And when she woke up,she had a big surprise".  
  
*Flashback*  
"Ow..."Jessica said feeling her head."Feel like i got hit by a truck..".  
  
The turtle with the orange bandana looked at her."Hey your awake!".  
  
Jessica's eye grew wide."No no no!".  
  
The turtle looked at her."Whats the matter?".  
  
Jessica gulped and breathed hard."Y-y-y-your...".  
  
"Hey guys! she's awake!"The turtle shouted.  
  
The three turtles looked up from their work.  
  
They walked to the couch but Jessica jumped up to the arm.  
  
"Get away from me!".  
  
The turtle with the blue gave a little chuckle."Relax,we're not  
going to hurt you".  
  
"W-w-what do you want from me!?"Jessica said holding onto the couch.  
  
"We were just trying to help ya kiddo"The turtle with the purple  
said.  
  
"Kiddo!? I'm 17!"Jessica yelled.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY! We're all 18 dudes!"The turtle with the orange  
badana said."Your cute did ya know that?".  
  
"Look umm..."Jessica said putting a pillow down.  
  
The rat walked in,slowly."Are you alright my child?".  
  
Jessica screamed."AHHHHHH!!".  
  
"Please...Please...calm yourself....we're not in any harm"The  
rat said raising a hand.  
  
Jessica quietly sat down."I'm...not dreaming am i?".  
  
"No i'm afraid not"The rat replied.  
  
Jessica cleared her throat.  
  
"Surprised to see Mutants?"The turtle with the purple said with  
his arms out.  
  
"Uh...Huh.."Jessica said looking."You look like turtles".  
  
"Yeah we're the teenage mutant ninja turtles"The turtle with the blue said.  
  
"Ninja?"Jessica asked.  
  
"We fight crime pretty much...".  
  
"Raph saved ya dudette!"The turtle with the orange said pointing to the turtle in the red bandana.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah..."The turtle said waving a hand.  
  
"I really need to get home.."Jessica said standing up."Maybe i'm  
still asleep...".  
  
"Your not dreaming".  
  
"Who are you anyway?!"Jessica said looking at the rat.  
  
"I am Master yoshi..."The rat replied.  
  
"We call him Master Splinter"The turtle with the purple said pointing at him."He trains us".  
  
Jessica dug into her dark blue tight jeans pockets."Shit! i lost my cell phone!".  
  
"Cell phone?"All four of the turtles said.  
  
"I was going to call my Aunt April.."Jessica started.  
  
"APRIL!?"All four the turtles said.  
  
"You know my Aunt April?"Jessica asked with her head tilting."And my Uncle Casey?".  
  
"Yeah shes our good friend.We didn't know about her having a neice"The turtle with the purple said.  
  
"Yeah plus you do look like her a little bit"The turtle with the orange said touching her dark brown straight thick hair.  
  
Jessica hit his hand."Don't touch my hair!".  
  
"Sorry..couldn't resist"The turtle said standing up holding his hands up in the air and walking to the payphone.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Leo,Donnie,and Raph laughed that moment.Everyone laughed instead of Mikey.He blushed when he remembered the hair memory."Oh come on dudes..wasn't my fault".  
  
Before Raph could say anything,they heard bushes moving."Guys,quiet"Leo said as he got his weapons ready."I hear something..it could be DragonKing or EvilJess".Suddenly,EvilJess put on a spell high in the sky of a thunder crash on the ground near the turtles.The guys ducked and Venus was brave enough not to move.  
  
"I'm leaving you guys"Venus said turning to them."Good luck".After Venus left Central Park,Leo ducked under Raph out of breath.  
  
"What was that?"Leo asked softly."I don't think that was DragonLord..".Donnie helped Mikey up looking up at the sky.  
  
"It doesn't look like it was DragonKing either"Mikey said a little nervous."EvilJess is here..  
oh lordy..".Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mikey"Donnie said putting a hand on his shoulder."It's just Jessie,we got to get her to remember her witchcraft and memories with us".  
  
But when you're   
all alone  
  
Out on your own  
It's easy to worry  
and doubt  
  
If your without  
someone,a try companion  
  
To help you,fight it all  
It's hard to face those things  
that scared you inside  
and to pull through everday  
  
"She better not do witch craft around me"Leonardo said looking around slowly."Hopefully Venus will have better luck than we will".  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Well that's it for chapter 12! R/R! Will EvilJess turn into Jessica? How does she feel? 


	13. No Treaties

Chapter 13 of:  
No Chains Unlocked  
Sequel to GUIE  
A/N:Well it seems this story hasn't been getting good reveiws much,but I'll still continue for the people who had reviewed.  
Venus walked around DragonLord's palace.She was a little scared,but she knew DragonKing wouldn't be easy to beat.She looked around and didn't see DragonKing yet.When she looked in a few rooms,she heard voices and tried to see where the sound was coming from.  
  
"What is that.."Venus whispered.She was almost caught by guards but she hide behind one of the walls."This isn't going to be easy..".DragonLord walked down the palace and didn't see Venus though.He was mumbling something to himself.When the coast was clear,Venus moved down more and saw DragonLord's throne room ahead.  
  
"I hope the guys are doing better than I am..".  
~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
"I don't know where to start"Mikey said as they were in a circle backwards."Jessica,are you here?".Raphael got his sai ready."Raph! What are you doing!".  
  
"Relax Mikey"Raph whispered as Don and Leo looked at him."She is here,I can hear it".Suddenly,EvilJess appeared in a tree."There she is!!".Everyone ran to the tree and EvilJess didn't look that evil much anymore.  
  
"We meet again"She whispered as the turtles stepped back."I told you,to stay away from me".Leo gulped and looked at Donatello.EvilJess evily was about to put on a spell but Mikey's words stopped her.  
  
"You don't look evil anymore"He said softly looking into her eyes."Your eyes,their your regular blue crystal color..".EvilJess snapped a fireball at them."Whoa! Too bad choice of words!".  
  
"Jessica! Please listen to us!"Leo said quickly a little worried.The plan may not work or not."You got to hear us! Please! Remember we saved you from Shredder!".  
  
"Yeah Jessie"Donatello nodded grabbing his bo."And you told us you've done witchcraft when you were 13 years old!".EvilJess stopped casting bubble spells and looked at her four friends."You got to remember Jessie,we're your friends! DragonLord and DragonKing are just using you!".  
  
"They're helping me!"EvilJess shouted as she floated down the ground."You turtles are just a bunch of green frogs who try to destroy my masters!".The guys screamed as they got out of the way of her crystal ball thunder spell.  
  
"You don't understand!"Leo shouted."They're after us Jess,your just a bait!".EvilJess snapped her fingers for her umbrella to appear and shot the magic powers at Leo.He got out of the way in time as it hit a bench.As she was about to shoot another one,another memory came into her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
"What's up with Professor Perry?"Donnie asked looking over at Leonardo.  
  
"I don't know.He sure is acting strange"Leo said."Everytime a reporter askes him a question,he doesn't want to answer".  
  
"He seems strange"Jessie said as Leonardo looked at her.Suddenly,they heard footsteps from the hallway."Guys,hide!".She knew a nurse was going to come and give her a blood test.  
  
Leonardo and Donnie hid in the bathroom.Raph and Mikey hid in the closets.  
  
"Hi.."Jessica said as one of the nurses walked in.  
  
"Good morning Jessie.How do you feel today?"The nurse asked.  
  
"Fine..Umm..you're not gonna do another test on me on you?"Jessica said unsure what to say.  
  
"I'm afraid so..your doctor said he wants another one to see how your blood is"The nurse replied feeling gulity like Jessie was.  
  
"Alright.."Jessica sighed rolling her eyes and held out her arm."Take all you want".  
  
The nurse chuckled on what Jessie just said."I know It hurts honey".  
  
"None taken"Jessica said sarcasticly as the nurse setted up for the test.  
  
In the bathroom,Donatello and Leonardo were trying to listen what was going on.They both pressed their ears(A/N:Ok I know they don't have any ears but you know what I mean) against the door.  
  
"Hear anything?"Leo asked.  
  
"It seems she's getting a blood test"Donnie said.  
  
In the closets,Mikey and Raph were..well...you know...Mike and Raph!  
  
"Dude! You're standing on my head!"Mikey said."Or is that my foot?".  
  
"Shut up Pizza for brains!"Raph said trying to peek out of the crack of the closet.The nurse put the curtain all around Jessica's bed.They heard a"ow!"from Jessica when they took her blood test.  
  
All of sudden,April walked in the room.  
  
"Shit!"Raph whispered.  
  
"Wha? What do you see?"Mikey whispered back.  
  
"It's April.."Raph said trying not to fall.  
  
Donatello and Leonardo in the bathroom,thought they heard April's voice.  
The nurse said"your welcome",and left the room.  
  
April smiled at Jessica."Hey Kiddo,wactcha up to?".  
  
Jessica shrugged."Nothing much".  
  
"I hope that's the last test.I really want you home"April said."Plus you go home in two months".  
  
"I don't wanna go back"Jessica said shaking her head."I love New York".  
  
"I know you do"April said with a laugh."But maybe you and Kiki will rent a apartment here in New York".  
  
"Really?"Jessie asked as she heard a few voices from Mike and Raph.  
  
"It's a lot cheaper"April said."That's how me and Casey got ours".  
"How is Uncle Casey?".  
  
"He's fine.He's staying with Splinter in the lair"April smiled.  
  
"Oh ok".  
  
"WHOAAAAAA!"Mikey shouted as he collasped on Raph out of the closet.April quickly turned around.  
  
"Michaelangelo!! Raph!".  
  
"What's cookin April?"Raph asked waving from laying on the floor.  
  
"W-wh-what are you guys doing here?"April asked surprised.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Your remembering!"Raph exclaimed making EvilJess snapping out of her trance again."I see it Jess! You're remembering!".She was about to kick Raphael with sparks but Donatello back in front of Raph.His bo shot her magic back to her and it hit her causing her to have anger.  
  
"Donatello! What the hell are you doing!?"Leo asked as he saw EvilJess fall.Donnie backed up a little bit from EvilJess to reply.  
  
"This is what I meant by giving her witchcraft into her"Donnie replied."When she shoots at us,shoot it back to her.She'll lose engery if we do that,hopefully it'll go easier when Venus tries to destroy DragonKing".  
  
"I get it.."Leo said as EvilJess shot some spells at Mikey and Raph."Let's destroy EvilJess and get our sweet Jessica back!".Raphael looked like he was having trouble."Raph! Use your sai!".  
  
"What?"Raph asked confused looking at Leo."What for?".Just as soon as thunder stroaked down the ground,Raph caught it on his sai and it landed to EvilJess."Hey! Now I know what you're talking about!".  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Leonardo sighed and looked up."I'm really gonna miss you".Jessica smiled as Leo hugged her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too"Jessie said as she let go of him."I'll miss our private talks".  
  
"I don't know any other person who understood me like you do".  
  
"Me either"Jessie said."I'll see you soon".  
  
"That'd be a long time"Leo said."By the time you'd come back,we'll be older and different".  
  
"Not true Leo"Jessica said with a grin."I'll be back really soon.real soon".  
  
"Promise?"Leo asked.  
  
"I promise"Jessica said."Cross my heart".Leonardo hugged her again and Donnie came into  
the room with her cell phone.  
  
"I fixed it".  
  
"Thanks Donnie,I owe you one"Jessie said as Donnie hugged her.  
  
"No problem"Donnie said letting go of her."I'm gonna miss you tons".  
  
Jessica smiled."Where Mike and Raph?".  
  
"Raph went out for a walk and Mikey went with April to the store".Jessica nodded since she  
didn't know.  
  
"Want us to help you pack?"Leo asked as Donnie nodded.  
  
"Sure"Jessie smiled and they followed her upstairs.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"ASSHOLES!"EvilJess shouted as Leo made her magic again shoot at her."NEVER MESS WITH MY MAGIC!".It was the last time for the magic once and for all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Venus peeked in DragonKing's room.She gasped to see how big it was.It looked like it would be freezing in the room.Almost trying not to slip on the floor,she looked around for DragonLord or DragonKing.She felt like she was in the South Pole.When she started to become scared,she remembered when Chung I told her advice when she thought there was something wrong with him.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Master.."A voice of a female who had a cloat on spoke walking in."You've been awful quiet.What  
is it behind that mirror? I fear there's something wrong".  
  
Her master did not speak.  
  
"Have you stopped talking to me?".  
  
Chung I looked at his daughter."What? Stop talking to you? Miei Pieh Chi ..you are like a daughter to   
me".  
  
"I fear something is wrong Chung I"His daughter replied."What makes you so interested into it?".  
  
Chung I sighed and looked down."I must be tired from meditating".  
  
"I could fetch some tea for you Master".  
  
Her master looked at her with concern."I guess...I could go for some tea".  
  
"Yes Master,I'll go fetch some right away"She said as she went to get some tea for her master.  
  
Chung I looked back at the mirror in fear."I fear..that the dragons..are here..to destroy us  
all..".  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She became brave enough and walked out of that room."I'll do this for you Chung I..".  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Chung I set his tea up down and looked at the mirror.He knew the dragons were coming to fight  
them all.His daughter walked in ,wearing a cloat and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Did you enjoy your tea Master?"She said coming in.  
  
"Yes daughter..I did"Chung I replied nodding slowly."It was very good".  
  
"What is it that you want now?"His daughter asked."You seem so interested what's behind that  
mirror".  
  
"I will tell you soon"Chung I said with his eyes closed."The dragons are out there somewhere".  
  
"Dragons? Are they evil?".  
  
"I'm afraid so"He replied looking down."I will try to figure out how to let them set us free".  
  
"Yes,do that master".  
  
Chung I started to mediate.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~  
  
"GAH!"Leo and Don got out of the way when EvilJess shot fire balls at them."This isn't working Don!".  
Donatello shot EvilJess's power at her again with his bo.She screamed as she fell to the ground.The guys cheered but then she stood up."Venus must be doing good with DragonKing!".  
  
Raphael got out of the way when EvilJess shot at him."I don't think sais are good with this plan!".Leo got in Raph's way and shot the magic back at her."Good one Leo!".  
  
"No problem Raphael!"Leo replied with a happy tone as EvilJess shot another spell at Don and Mikey.They were lucky to get out of the way."When is gonna be over..".  
*~~****~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~**~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:Uh Oh...do you think Venus will stop DragonLord and DragonKing? Will EvilJess turn into Jessica again? R/R! 


	14. After the war

Chapter 14 of:  
  
No Chains Unlocked  
  
A/N:Sorry I haven't updated this story in such a LOOOONG time.My computer was broken,I tried writing my chapters to stories,and it all caught up.So here's the chapter for 14.It's not the last,but there's more. ~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome Mieh Pi Chi...",DragonKing whispered near his doorway.Venus gasped and cried out a scream before turning around.  
  
"It's you!".  
  
DragonKing laughed as he entered his room."I'm surprised to see you here".  
  
"I came for a good reason!",Venus shouted as her voice echoed through the room."I want you to change Jessica back the way she was!".  
  
"Ah...I can't do that right now".He walked around the dusty table full of books."It's your job to do that,not mine".  
  
"You're such an evil monster,you're the one who wanted my master dead!".  
  
"Why do you always think it's me?",DragonKing asked."Shouldn't you be out there,helping your friends?".  
  
"You can't stop me from stopping you! I won't let you!",Venus replied angrily,standing up braverly.  
  
"Stop me from what?".  
  
"You...you...my goodness",Venus said annoyed."You casted that spell on her! She was happy with the life she had! She would come to US if she needed someone to talk to!".  
  
DragonKing revealed his scally,old face by taking off the hood."It wasn't me Mieh Pi Chi...she told me how her life was different.Teenagers go through that all the time.Jessica wanted to prove that she wanted was her family back together".  
  
"By making her evil and trying to destroy her best friends? I don't think so!".  
  
DragonKing pulled out a crystal ball,to teach a thing about what he had done."Look into this ball here...what do you see?".  
  
Venus looked,and saw Jessica.She was laughing with her father in a playground field.She must have been about 10 years old.  
  
"Jessie..and her father",Venus replied looking at the ball."What does this have to do with what you've done to her?".  
  
"She wanted her father around",DragonKing replied,making the ball disappear."Now back to my point".  
  
Venus sighed to listen to him.She had not much a choice."I don't want any speeches".  
  
"I think I know what you're here for".Venus looked at him,as he put his crystal ball away."Now what do you say? Face a challage?".  
  
Venus gulped,but then remembered a flashback."Chains..".  
  
***Flashback****  
  
Venus looked at her new family.She had no where to go since her master died and was new to New  
  
York.She thought for a second and realized how much they've done for her.After all,her and Jessica  
  
were becoming friends.  
  
Venus sighed and closed her eyes.She listned to her spirit and a voice came into her meditation.  
  
It wasn't a calm voice,it seemed like they wouldn't let her focus her mind on Jessie."She's mine....  
  
she's mine...mine...mine..".Venus gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
The guys looked at her with concern."Venus what's wrong?"Donnie asked walking up to her.  
  
Raph had his head down a little worried.He was thinking about what has happen to Jessica.It couldn't  
  
be the Shredder.They killed that dumb asshole.  
  
"My mind has feared Donatello..Jessica is in danger and when we try to rescue her..she won't  
  
remember us"Venus replied."Dragonlord has captured her...and I know who did this to her...".  
  
"What's wrong with Jess?"Mikey asked sitting on the couch."And who are you talking about?".  
  
Venus looked at him with a frown."I can't really make it out right now.All I really know is  
  
that DragonKing casted a spell on her..and with his magic,anything could happen".  
  
Leo strached his head annd tried to understand."Who is DragonKing? I thought Dragonlord was  
  
the king".  
  
"No Leonardo"Venus said pacing around in the living room."Dragonlord is just another dragon  
  
who has his own palace.DragonKing and DragonLord have a good relationship and always destroy  
  
other dragons or humans".  
  
"They're going to destoy Jessica!!!?"Raph asked standing up with his eyes wided."Venus,please  
  
don't say..".  
  
Venus shook her head."They don't kill them Raphael,they use them for plans to take over the  
  
universe".  
  
"Phew.."He said whipping his forhead."Long as they don't kill her,I'll kick their asses".  
  
"Is her room trashed?"Leo asked looking at Raph."Maybe we should check it out just in case".  
  
"Nah"Raph said shaking his head."It's not trashed,I was just up there".  
  
"Then let's go to Splinter"Don said standing up from the couch arm."Maybe he knows about it  
  
more than we do".  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"I will do it",Venus said bravely with a serious tone and voice.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Thunder stoke again,as EvilJess sat on a tree branch watching the turtles."Don't you give up now turtles?".  
  
"We will never give up Jess,just stop messing around and listen to us!",Leo ordered pointing at her."Don't listen to DragonLord!".  
  
"Why I never heard such sweet words",EvilJess pretended to cry and whip off tears."Just stay away!".  
  
"No!",Raph shouted throwing a sai and she gasped.It thankfully,hit the branch area near her shoulder."Jessica,I'm tired of this!".  
  
"Raph..",Don whispered.  
  
"Like I give a damn!!! I know she can hear us!",Raph shouted."Jess...remember when we saved you from the fire?".  
  
"Whatever",EvilJess replied filing her nails.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do we even know if it's a female?"Mikey asked walking in with Leo and Raph behind him.  
  
Suddenly,Splinter walked in to see what they were up to."Another human!?".  
  
"This time was serious Master"Mikey said holding his hands up."This someone was stuck in a fire".  
  
"Oh I see"Splinter replied with a nod."Is whose ever underneath that cloat,alright?".  
  
"We'll see.."Donnie said going over to whoever it was on the couch.He slowly pulled the cloat  
  
hood off.  
  
"Well what do you know..It's a female.."Raph said polishing his sai.  
  
Leo looked at her closely."Hmmmm..something's familure about this..".  
  
Mikey looked at Leonardo."Huh? Familure?".  
  
"Yeah..I think.."Leo said moving closer to the female."Oh my gosh!!".  
  
"Huh?"Donnie asked looking at Leo.  
  
"It's......"Leo was silent for a moment."Jessica!!".  
  
"What!!?!!"Raph yelled running over.Leonardo was right.There was Jessica,lying there passed out.  
  
"Holy mother of god!!"Mikey said looking at her."It is her!".  
  
"She changed dudes.."Raph said looking at her face.Her hair was more darker and she was a little  
  
taller.She would be about their height now.  
  
"What was she doing in the fire?"Leo asked.  
  
"My sons,we will find out when she wakes up"Splinter said.  
  
"Again?"Mikey said with a grin,remembering when she first met them.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jessica let out a groan but just a soft groan.She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Ow..."Jessica said feeling her head."Feel like i got hit by a truck..".  
  
The turtle with the orange bandana looked at her."Hey your awake!".  
  
Jessica's eye grew wide."No no no!".  
  
The turtle looked at her."Whats the matter?".  
  
Jessica gulped and breathed hard."Y-y-y-your...".  
  
"Hey guys! she's awake!"The turtle shouted.  
  
The three turtles looked up from their work.  
  
They walked to the couch but Jessica jumped up to the arm.  
  
"Get away from me!".  
  
The turtle with the blue gave a little chuckle."Relax,we're not  
  
going to hurt you".  
  
"W-w-what do you want from me!?"Jessica said holding onto the couch.  
  
"We were just trying to help ya kiddo"The turtle with the purple  
  
said.  
  
"Kiddo!? I'm 17!"Jessica yelled.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY! We're all 18 dudes!"The turtle with the orange  
  
badana said."Your cute did ya know that?".  
  
"Look umm..."Jessica said putting a pillow down.  
  
The rat walked in,slowly."Are you alright my child?".  
  
Jessica screamed."AHHHHHH!!".  
  
"Please...Please...calm yourself....we're not in any harm"The  
  
rat said raising a hand.  
  
Jessica quietly sat down."I'm...not dreaming am i?".  
  
"No i'm afraid not"The rat replied.  
  
Jessica cleared her throat.  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~*~**~*~*~~*End of Flashback~*~*~~*~~~~  
  
"Ah...memories.."Mikey said after remembering the moment."Anyway,what are we gonna do now?".  
  
"I'll just have to check to see if she's alright"Donnie said checking her pulse."She's breathing".  
  
"Phew!"Leonardo said whipping off his forhead."That's good".  
  
"This is just like when we met her before"Raph said who was on top of the rooms."Does anyone  
  
agree that she got hotter than before?".  
  
"Yeah she has"Mikey nodded."When is she gonna wake up?".  
  
"Anyone got a wash cloth?"Donnie asked looking up.  
  
"Here ya go bro"Mikey said handing him a white wet wash cloth.  
  
Donatello ringed it in a bucket and ran it through Jessica's forehead.  
  
All of sudden,her eyes opened.The turtles were surprised to see her wake up like that.  
  
"Jessica!"Donnie smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Guys?"Jessica said sitting up."Oh my god..".  
  
"Don't scream this time please.."Mikey joked holding his hands up.  
  
Jessica laughed as Leo helped her up from the couch."How did I get here?".  
  
"You remember the fire at the store?"Raph asked jumping down and walking to Jessica.  
  
"Yeah..I work there.."Jessica gasped as she remembered the GAP was her job.  
  
"Really?"Leo asked surprising."It's burned down Jessie..".  
  
"It is?"Jessica asked sadly as Leo nodded."God damn it!".  
  
"We'll help you Jessica"Splinter said walking up to her."Would you like to stay for a while?".  
  
"What time is it?"Jessica asked.  
  
"Heh,we don't have a clock in the sewers"Raphael chuckled.  
  
"I have a apartment with Kayla"Jessica said."I'll have to check to see If she's home".  
  
"No,it's 3:30"Leo said grabbing her arm."Just stay for a little while?".  
  
Jessica looked at all the turtles.They all had "pleeeeease?" expressions on their faces.  
  
"Alright...for a little while"Jessica sighed and smiled.Leo,Don,and Mike cheered for her  
  
staying.  
  
"Nice to have you back"Raph said whispering in her ear."We all missed you".  
  
"Aw Raph"Jessica said hugging him."I missed you guys too".Raphael smiled and they went to the  
  
kicthen.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Venus stood in the throne room,as she waited for DragonKing to arrive.She wore her blue cape for her powers.  
  
"I must save Jess,I can't let the guys down",She said to herself."They love her,and I know she loves them.I'm part of their family now,I need to do this".  
  
Suddenly,she did see his shadow.DragonKing appeared and stood where he was standing."Are you sure you are ready for this?".  
  
"Just get on with it",Venus said quickly and angry.She untied her cape,and let it slide on the floor."I'm ready".  
  
DragonKing gave her the evil eyes,before he started is move.He made a crystal ball,and shoot it at her.Luckily,Venus stepped away so it wouldn't hit her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Chung I was still sitting in the front of the mirror.He was waiting for the dragon to peek out.  
  
He was waiting quietly.His daughter didn't come over or anything.She wasn't supposed to.  
  
Suddenly,a dragon head slowly came out of the mirror looking at Chung I.  
  
"Leave my family alone..."Chung I said angryily."You are a waste of time".  
  
"Never Chung I.."The dragon replied."I..am never..going to surrender".There was a horror laugh  
  
after the head went back into the mirror.  
  
Chung I sighed and shook his head."I fear...he's after one of my family members..".  
  
His daughter walked in."Chung I...The weather is nice today.Won't you come outside?".  
  
Chung I looked at her.She did look concerned,very scared for her father."I'm fine..no worry".  
  
"You haven't been out in days Master"She said."You were always a outside person,you're always  
  
inside".  
  
"I'll be out in a minute Meh Pieh Chi"Chung I replied.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Venus remembered his words,and she struck him with her powers on her cape.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He knew they were after his family,even the Shinobi.Chung I got what he wished for.  
  
The dragon's head came out of the mirror with a smile."I need your powers..".  
  
"I said,Leave my family alone you dragons!"Chung I replied with anger.The dragon laughed.  
  
"If you don't surrender Chung I..."He said."You will die..".  
  
"I'd rather die for my family".Chung I was not very pleased.  
  
The dragon lord's face got more out of the mirror.He was ready to fight Chung I.  
  
Chung I gasped as the dragon lord took his life by his magic.Then the dragon lord laughed  
  
and disappeared in the mirror.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Suddenly,DragonKing roared as Venus pinned him down."Nooooo!".  
  
"You took my master's life,I don't want you to take my best friend's next",Venus explained seriously."I'll break those chains".  
  
"You don't even know where they are",DragonKing laughed."You must give up now".  
  
"No...I won't",Her last words were for him.She was still pinning him down,as she made him feel weak.After a few moments,she let him go.  
  
DragonKing was gone.Thanks to Chung I's advice,she actully stopped him.  
  
******************************  
  
EvilJess was about to shoot powers at the turtles,but fainted when the clouds turned clear.  
  
"Jessica!",Leo shouted worriedly running to her."Are you alright?".Suddenly,her figure turned the same way it was.No more black dress,just regular girl clothes.  
  
She moaned as her eyes opened."Leonardo?".  
  
"Yes..",Leo said looking like he was about to be in tears."Oh my god,we missed you!".Donatello hugged her,as Mikey was in tears.Raphael was standing near a tree,watching the whole thing.  
  
************************  
  
A/N:This isn't the last,I know you guys wanna know about Raph and Jessie.So answer this question,why was Raphael near a tree,when EvilJess was gone? 


	15. Make sure she doesn't get hurt

Chapter 15 of:  
  
No chains unlocked  
  
Jessica woke up the next morning and saw the turtles,including Venus sleeping on the floor.She was on the couch,covered very well."I must of fell asleep".  
  
Raphael's eyes opened,and he looked up to see Jess."How do you feel?".  
  
"I'm fine..",Jessica replied."Raph..I'm so sorry the way I treated you guys".  
  
"Is this EvilJess talking?",Raph joked as she shook her head."Nah..it's okay Jessie,you were casted under a spell,you couldn't help it".  
  
Jessica smiled a little,and looked around.Everyone else was still asleep."Everyone must be tired out".  
  
"Yeah..I think Mikey won't be up for a while",Raphael said looking at his brother."Wanna get pizza with me? I mean..not like that,just for everyone for breakfast".  
  
Jessie nodded and they quietly left to go at the turtle jeep. *****************************  
  
A few moments after they left,Leonardo woke up along with Donatello.As Don yawned,Leo looked at the couch.It was empty.  
  
"Huh? Where's Jess?",He asked scratching his head."I thought we put her here last night".  
  
"We did,I don't see Raph anywhere",Donnie said looking at Raphael's empty blankets."He doesn't ride his cycle this time of morning".  
  
Mikey and Venus woke up.As Venus streched,Mikey yawned and realized Jess was gone from the couch.  
  
"Hey,where'd she go?".  
  
"That's what I was thinking",Venus said looking at the couch."I don't see Raphael".  
  
Leonardo looked for them in the train,and there was still no sign of them."Nope,they're gone".  
  
Mikey gasped,and covered his mouth."You don't think they..".  
  
"They what?",Donnie asked looking at him.  
  
"I just hope they didn't..",Mikey said more louder."Oh dude..that would be wrong..".  
  
"Mike,Jessica is a virgin! Remember?",Leo sighed shaking his head."At least I hope she is".  
  
"Why? You want to be her first?",Mikey joked as Venus plucked her fingers on his bandana."OW!".He rubbed his head,and fixed his bandana."I wasn't even talking about that!".  
  
"Then what?".  
  
"Do you think they eloped?",Mikey asked and Venus hit him on the side of the head."Ooooouch!".  
  
"You're mind thinks too much Mike",Leo shook his head."Maybe they went out for a walk".  
  
"OOOooh",Don and Mikey awed."Out for a walk".  
  
"I'm sure glad everything is back to normal again",Venus sighed sitting at the table."I thought I would never beat DragonKing".  
  
"Yeah,I thought DragonLord had a nasty habit",Leo replied polishing his katanas."And I'm glad we got the old Jessica back,I'd thought we'd never defeat her".  
  
Donatello went to his computer and typed on a wordpad."This was a weird way to see her again".  
  
"Sure was",Leo said nodding."I hope this never happens again". *************************************  
  
Raphael parked the turtle jeep and Jessie got out of the car."I'll be back",she said since she knew people in the pizza place would stare.  
  
Raph leaned back and smiled.He was so glad that they finally got Jessica back from DragonLord."Man..".  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"No!",Raph shouted throwing a sai and she gasped.It thankfully,hit the branch area near her shoulder."Jessica,I'm tired of this!".  
  
"Raph..",Don whispered.  
  
"Like I give a damn!!! I know she can hear us!",Raph shouted."Jess...remember when we saved you from the fire?".  
  
"Whatever",EvilJess replied filing her nails.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
He put his hands on the wheel,and sighed."I don't know how I'm gonna tell her how I feel".  
  
His thoughts got interupted when Jessica opened the car door."You okay?",She asked.  
  
"Yeah..we better get going before they think I went out to save you again",Raph chuckled as he started the jeep up."When we get back,I need to talk to you".  
  
"Alright..why can't you tell me now?",Jess asked.  
  
"I don't want the pizza cold",Raph said driving down the street back to the lair. ******************  
  
"97...98....99..",Leo said doing some flips in the dojo."100..102...103..".  
  
"103 in a half!",Mikey shouted from the kicthen loud enough for Leo to hear him."I'm hungry..".  
  
"You don't have to strave",Jessie laughed as she carried a few boxes with Raph into the lair."We got it all taken care of".  
  
"Pizza!",Mikey slowly said excitedly and running to get a box."Thanks you guys".  
  
"Are you hungry?",Don asked looking at Jessica.  
  
"Yeah,but I'll be back in a second",Jess replied taking Raph's arm and dragged him out of the lair."Now,what did you wanna tell me?".  
  
Raph rubbed his neck,a little nervous about his feelings."Well..remember when I kept on following you when we saw you again?".  
  
Jessica nodded,as she pushed a piece of hair in back of her ear.Raphael sighed,looking down at his feet.  
  
"There was a reason why I've been following you,and I don't know what your reaction will be.But,guys sometimes do follow girls when they like them right?".  
  
Jessica froze and turned hot when she heard that question.Raphael? In love with her?"Uh..Raph..you like me?".  
  
"No..I don't",Raphael replied now looking at her hands.She had on fake nails from before,and they shined from the light from up the top.  
  
"Oh..",She said in a disapointment tone.  
  
"I love you",Raphael said seriously looking at her."I love you Jessica,ever since you came back.When you were evil,I didn't know what to do".  
  
Jessica smiled,for the first time she did."Really?".  
  
"Yeah,just don't tell the others okay?",Raph asked crossing his arms."They already teased me about it".  
  
"You told them?",Jessie asked giggling."Here's another thing,guys don't tell others when they like someone".  
  
"They don't?",Raph asked looking at her.She shook her head with her arms crossed."Well then I learned my lesson".  
  
Jessie laughed as he looked around them."Thanks".  
  
"For what?",Raphael asked.  
  
"I'm thanking all of you,for saving me",Jess replied."I was so stupid,I should of stayed with you guys that time when you wanted me to stay".  
  
"Hey,you wanted to be home to see how Kayla was doing.Speaking of her,you should see how she's doing".  
  
"Maybe in a while,she was visting her family",Jessica sighed."Besides,I think I need some breakfast".  
  
"Ooooh,now you decided to stay",Raph joked as they walked back to go to the lair. *****************  
  
When there's a rumble  
  
started underground  
  
you know we're on way  
  
"Hi guys",Jessie greeted as she got to the table."Hope you saved me some slices".  
  
We'll rock the nights so  
  
we can't be found  
  
Coming to save the day  
  
Jessie you know we're with you  
  
and that you'll be okay  
  
We are four brothers who know  
  
what is right  
  
Four ninja brothers,ready to fight  
  
Shredder you ready? Cause you goin down  
  
The turtles and Jessie sat at the table,and ate pizza together.She would laugh while chewing as they made jokes about each other.  
  
When you're in trouble  
  
don't know where to turn  
  
Looks like it's come to an end  
  
Just hang on,cause you're going to learn  
  
that you can count on your friends  
  
No one can stop us once the fight's begun  
  
Aint gonna stop it till the foots undone  
  
We gotta let the music free  
  
"Thanks for stopping DragonKing Venus",Jessie said to Venus after dinner walking around the dojo."Without you,I wouldn't be myself".  
  
"It's my pleasure Jessica",Venus replied with a bow."Friends of the turtles are friends of mine".  
  
"Yeah,we're gonna be great friends",Jessie said."Hey,I got a question".  
  
"Go ahead".  
  
"Raphael told me..that he told all of you about in falling in love with me?",Jessie asked and Venus nodded."He just told me,he didn't ask me out or anything".  
  
"Give him time",Venus replied."Raphael is known for his attitude".  
  
"That's true",Jessica nodded."I better use the phone to call Kayla,let's go". ****************************  
  
"Here's the phone Jess",Leo said handing her the phone."Verizon,make progress everyday".  
  
Venus laughed as Jessie rolled her eyes.She sat on the couch and dialed the apartment's phone number.  
  
It rang about two times,and soon enough Kiki picked it up."Hello?".  
  
"Kayla,it's me",Jessica said happily."How's your family?".  
  
"Oh they're good,my mother said to say hi to you",Kayla replied."Hey,where were you?".  
  
Jessica froze,not knowing what excuse she could use."Actully,where are you right now?".  
  
"Uh..well..I guess I stayed at work so much.I'm actully at a payphone at a corner somewhere",Jessica replied quickly."I'll be there in a few minutes".  
  
"Okay,I'll see you then",Kayla said and they hung up.  
  
"Is she alright?",Don asked.  
  
"Yeah,she's fine".  
  
Mikey threw out a pizza box,and drank the rest of his soda."You're so smart Jessica,you actully remember what I would always order".  
  
"Yeah,well how many times did I have pizza with you guys?",Jessica asked."Well,I better get going".  
  
"Aww..alright",Leo said giving her a hug."I'm so glad we have you back".Jessica smiled as she hugged him.  
  
"No one can change me Leo,you know that".After they watched her walk out and climb on the ladder,Leo turned around and looked at Mikey.  
  
"Mikey,you go with Donatello..keep an eye on her",Leo said as Mikey looked clueless."Make sure she doesn't get in trouble". **************************  
  
A/N:Well,this is one of the last chapters.The next one won't be the last, but not not later for this series.Yes,there will be another sequel next year.I will finish Always Stick By,and there's another one on the works.  
  
I have re-created FMOS,since I couldn't keep where it was going.I might make it come out after I'm done with Always Stick By.It's about an orphan,who the turtles find,and keep her out of trouble when she's down in the dumps of her life.Tell me what you think about this,or you can give me suggestions in e-mail.Just go to my profile,and send me ideas through that way. 


	16. Where were you?

Chapter 16  
  
Donatello and Mikey watched as Jessica opened the apartment door.Leonardo told them to keep an eye out for her,to make sure she wouldn't get hurt or in trouble.  
  
"Well,she's home safe",Mikey said standing up from a bush.Then Donatello grabbed him and pulled him down again."Hey watch it!".  
  
"Ssssssh! People till come out this time of day you know",Donatello replied."It's daylight,we can't be out here".  
  
"What does that got to do with looking after Jessica?",Mikey asked a little confused."We can go home now".  
  
"Yeah but we have to be quiet,Jess said she won't tell Kayla about us yet",Donnie nodded as they kneeled on the ground to crawl."Please keep your mouth shut Mikey".  
  
Mikey chuckled as they crawled down the asile of bushes across from the street.As soon as they snuck down a sewer hole,they sighed in relief.  
  
"We made it",Donnie said happily."I don't know what's goin on with Leo making us follow her".  
  
"You don't want her to be turned into EvilJess again do you?",Mikey said."We're lucky,we would still be fighting that chick".  
  
"Yeah but DragonKing is gone",Don replied."I mean,Venus defeated him and we got Jessie back that way.Isn't that enough work?".  
  
"DragonLord isn't destroyed though",Mikey pointed out as they walked down to the ladder.He watched as Donatello climbed down the ladder to the steps."Wait for me!". ************************************************  
  
Jessica helped Kayla clean the dishes since the dishwasher broke over their trips."I uh..was wondering..how long were you home for?".  
  
"Just for a few days why?",Kayla asked as she put a dish in the cabnet."I was thinking..where the heck were you?".  
  
"I told you,I was working at the GAP",Jessica explained again drying some forks.  
  
"Jessica,the store is closed because of the fire a few weeks ago",Kayla said after she remembered what happened."Seriously,where were you?".Jessica didn't reply."Huh?".  
  
"I can't tell you",Jessie said a little nervous.Kayla gave her a evil,damp look in her eyes.It seemed she was worried about where she was.All of sudden,Kayla started to yell at Jessica in spanish.'Oh good lord'she thought.  
  
Kayla spoke in spanish more.She would say'I was worried sick about you'in her language as Jessica sighed rolling her eyes."You hear me?",Kayla asked a little mad.  
  
"Yeah I hear you Kiki",Jessie replied tiredly."I'm sorry,but I was working,I promise.I was lonley around the house and wanted to make more money.So I asked Frank if I could do some over time".  
  
"Where would you be over night?",Kayla asked softly curiously."Sleeping over in the store?".  
  
"No,I would stay with friends",Jessie replied shaking her head."The ones from high school".Kayla looked at her for a few seconds and shook her head with a sigh."I'm telling the truth".  
  
"So you were not over a guy's house or anything?",Kayla asked crossing her arms."If you were.........DETAILS!".Jessica let out a relief sigh as she didn't acuse her of being raped or having sex.  
  
"Funny,real funny",Jessie said with a smile pouring hot choclate mix into a big mug."I didn't stay with a guy,I stayed with friends".  
  
"And who were these friends?",Kayla asked."I'm just curious,do I know them?".Jessie took a moment to think.Who in NY do they know from High school?She began to think of people they were friends with.She finally remembered people they were good friends with in their Sophmore year.  
  
"Jamiee and Gregory",Jessie said in a question tone for Kayla."Do you rememeber them?".Kayla nodded as she dumped out of the water.  
  
"Oh yeah,I remember.That prank we pulled on Greg,you know?",Kayla asked and Jessie looked confused."We hide near 213 and he thought you got stuck in his locker?".As Kayla laughed from that moment,Jessie smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah,I remember",Jessica replied."He got a little mad at us then". ********************************  
  
Leonardo did his katana skills in the dojo against Raphael.He jumped with a leg in the air as Raph would of charged at him.  
  
After Raph fell from that,he collasped on the floor."You okay Bro?",Leo said holding out a hand for Raphael to pull up.Raph took it,and sighed.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine.Just exhasted from saving Jessie all them days.We really did work hard on that",Raph said rubbing his neck."It took us..what...four days?".  
  
"We tried and got her back Raph",Leo said softly."Hey,did you tell her how you felt?".  
  
"Yeah,I told her",Raphael said twirling his sai around as they walked out of the dojo."She didn't say anything back though.I just told her".  
  
"What do you mean she didn't say anything back?",Leo said putting his katana away."She should of said something".  
  
"Well she didn't",Raph said with a shrug."I might as well give up.Even though my crush won't stop".Leo chuckled as he watched Raph walk further."Shut up".  
  
"Well we have two wonderful female friends to look after",Leo explained putting out a pitcher of a drink out of the fridge."Venus and Jessica".  
  
"Why don't you go after Jess?",Raph asked."You wanted her too you know".  
  
"That was last year",Leo said waving a hand."You can have her".  
  
"No..I think you still like her Leo",Raph said standing up and walking to the counter."Think about this.You know why I'm always after her".  
  
"Well yeah..she's pretty-",Leo explained but Raphael interupted him.  
  
"Pretty!? Dude! She's hot!!",Raph exclaimed as Leo shook his head."Her hair is so soft! Damn her thighs!".Leonardo cracked up a laugh as Raphael shook his head of amazement.  
  
"Remember Raph,she's April's niece",Leo said pointing a finger."We can't go too far".  
  
"I can see you like her as well",Raph chuckled."I remember you looking at her when she cooked dinner for us that night".  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Jessica took out the cooked ham from the oven and set it on the table.She saw Leonardo walking in the kicthen area as she took off the nice kicthen gloves.  
  
"Hey",She greeted as he sat across from her."What's wrong?".  
  
"Is this really the real you?",Leo asked as Jessie gave him a look."I mean I'm just trying to make sure.You really scared me when you were evil".  
  
"I'm fine,it's me.Go ahead,ask me any question",Jessica said sitting down setting the mittens down."Shoot".  
  
"Alright uh...",Leo said trying to think of a question."Which of us saved you from when you fell in the sewers?".  
  
"The first time I met you wasn't it?",She asked and he nodded."It was Raph!".She giggled as he smiled."I'm in those...gatholic kinda clothes anymore am I? I mean do I look good with black lipstick?".  
  
"No,sorry",Leo laughed as she sighed.  
  
"Believe me Leo,it's really the real me.I wouldn't be here if it was",Jessica explained softly putting the nice ingredients in the cooked ham pan."Okay?". Leo sighed and nodded.  
  
***********  
  
"We weren't flirting,just talking",Leo said as he remembered the flashback.  
  
"I meant AFTER the talk Leo",Raph said pointing the finger again."You stared at her before she left!".  
  
"Okay so I took one glance at her Raph,but she's yours! I don't want anything like that from her.She's just a friend I can trust about us above",Leo argued back.  
  
"Heaven?",Raph laughed as Leo grew more angry."Alright,if you say so bro!". ************************* 


	17. I never lie

Chapter 17  
  
Venus watched as Leo and Raph argued.'Gee..all of them fight over Jessica'she thought to herself with her arms crossed.'I wish it was me'.  
  
She then saw had an idea.She smiled and walked over to Raph."Hey,I'm going out to explore for the day,Okay?".  
  
"Want me to come with you?",Leo asked.  
  
"No thank you Leonardo,I'll just be on the roof tops of the next building",She turned to leave and waved."I'll be right back".  
  
"What is she up to?",Raph asked after looking at Venus.  
  
"I don't know...but I think she does have something up her sleeve",Leo replied shaking her head.  
  
"Gee..for once you and I have something in common",Raph said with a smirk."Now I'm really depressed". *********************  
  
Jessica was putting her clothes in her room since she was doing her landuary.She hummed a tune from"Follow your heart" and heard a knock on the door.  
  
She looked curious to see who it was.She looked through the hole,and saw a green figure.It wasn't Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello,or Mikey.That could only mean one thing.  
  
"Jessie,who is it?",Kayla asked coming into the room.  
  
"Uh..some advertisement person",Jessie lied as she tried to figure out a way to talk to Venus.Kayla shrugged and Jessie sighed in reflief as Kayla walked to the kicthen area.Jessica opened the door and quickly closed it behind her."Hey V".  
  
"Hello Jessie",Venus replied with a bow."I was wondering if you were busy.I want to talk to you".  
  
"Am I in trouble?",Jessie asked pointing to herself."Cause I'm sorry,but I only wanted to see Leo's katana".  
  
Venus looked at her for second then laughed."Oh..no..I just wanted to talk,you know.Girl to girl,woman to woman.Even Raphael having a crush on you?".  
  
"Still? My goodness",Jessie blushed as she remembered Raphael admitting his secret."Did he say anything? Does he talk?".  
  
Before Venus could reply,Jessie interupted her."No wait..stay here..I'll go get my coat and hat".Jessica went inside her apartment again.She put on her nice tan leather coat and one of her pink scarfs.She put on her soft blue GAP hat.  
  
"Kiki,I'm going to mail some letters",Jessie said loud for Kayla to hear.  
  
"What letters?",Kayla asked coming in with a few letters."Could you drop these off for me? I'm too lazy".Jessie smiled and nodded."Thanks".  
  
"I'll be right back.I'm going to get some milk and bread too",Jessie said as she went out the door.Venus smiled."Alright,let's go".  
  
"What are those?",Venus asked about the letters in her hand.  
  
"Oh these are some bills Kayla and I had to pay.On the way out,there's a mailbox for us.Come on",Jessica said as Venus followed her. *******************  
  
Splinter was mediating and heard a knock on the door."Ah..Raphael.Just the person I wanted to see".Raphael stood at the door way,and looked surprised.  
  
"Y-you were?",Raph asked.Splinter nodded and patted a seat next to him.  
  
"Sit down Raphael,I'd like to speak with you",Splinter said calmly.Raphael sat and cleared his throat."I noticed a fight between you and Leonardo".  
  
"You saw us.I knew it",Raph sighed."Everyone knows I'm in love with Jessica,but Leo denys that he does".  
  
"Leonardo? And Jessica?",Splinter asked surprisingly.  
  
"He was looking at her in the kicthen,I saw it with my own two eyes!",Raph sighed."I'm not saying she's mine,but I know she wants me!".Splinter stared at him,as for another question."She's shy". *********************  
  
"LEONARDO!?",Jessica yelled as she was surprised.She burst out laughing as she almost spilled her hot choclate."Oh my god Venus,you can NOT be serious!".They were hanging out at a cafe near the apartment building.  
  
"I heard it Jessie",Venus giggled along with her."Raphael thought he was looking at you".  
  
"So Raph's jealous?",Jessie smiled."Wow..this is getting more interesting".  
  
"I assist you are enjoying being chased",Venus said after sipping a sip of her tea."So,who are you going to choose? Raphael or Leonardo?".  
  
Jessie took a moment to think."Hmm..well they are pretty adorable in different ways.Raphael..oh my goodness! He's so hot!".Venus blinked at her comment."Just kidding,just testing! Hehe!".  
  
"You scared me there for a minute Jessica",Venus said shaking her head."Now what about Leonardo?".  
  
"He's so bright",Jessie answered stirring her hot choclate more."Umm..first of all,I love the color blue.Baby blue,he was the first to know that.That's my color for your tractor".  
  
"Yeah I seen it,it was Leo's idea.Well..Donatello figured it out",Venus nodded."You should of seen the fight,it was pretty funny".  
  
"I can see it now",Jessie said as Venus giggled."So do you like any of the guys?".  
  
"No no no no!",Venus said quickly."Totally no,exactly! I used to like Raphael,but when I started to get to know his attitude,it wasn't for me".  
  
"I see",Jessie nodded quickly."Listen,do you think I could come to the lair later? Kayla's running a champion soccer game and she won't be home".  
  
"Sure,Do you want me to tell the others?",Venus asked as they stood up.  
  
"Actually,I think I'll let this be a surprise for Raph and Leo",Jessica replied."I'll see you then Venus,see ya!".  
  
"Goodbye",Venus smiled and waved. *********************************  
  
Donatello was putting together another invention.Leonardo was polishing his swords and noticed what his genious brother was up to.  
  
"Uh..What are you doing Donnie?",Leo asked walking up to him.  
  
"Tada!!",Donnie smiled as he introuced his new work."This is my new machine,the lie ditector!!".Splinter looked up since he heard them words.  
  
"A lie ditector?",Leo asked in a deep tone.  
  
"The lie machine that tells you if you're lying or telling the truth!",Donatello smiled as he pulled out the control.It was shaped like a gun,so Leo took it the wrong way.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! That thing better not be loaded!",Leo shouted as Splinter came up to them.  
  
"Perhaps,you'd rather be focused on yourself,than anyone else",Splinter commented to Donatello.  
  
"Ah no sweat Master..this is just for fun! You never know if this comes in handy!",Donatello replied."One day,I will be the first mutant to have the nobel prize!".  
  
"Yeah right",Leonardo laughed and mocked of being so proud of himself."I'll be the first mutant president!".  
  
"We'll just see about that",Don laughed."Come here for a second".  
  
"What for?",Leo asked.  
  
Donatello sat him down on the chair,as Leo looked a little nervous on what he was doing with him."Just relax,and answer a few questions".  
  
"Uh oh..",Leo said softly.  
  
"Leonardo..What is your name?".  
  
Leonardo sighed,and rolled his eyes."Leonardo".The green light lit to make a sign that it was the truth.  
  
"Now Leo..tell me the truth..Have you fallen for Jessica?".Leo's eyes wided and he looked around.Raphael was standing there near his room.  
  
"Uh..I...uh..She..",Leo tried to get words out.  
  
"Come on..just one little truth..".Leonardo couldn't believe this,he started to sweat through his bandana.He would feel embarrased if the red light came on him.  
  
"Okay...Yes...",Leo said as the green light lit up.Donatello smiled and Leo looked over at Raph.Raphael looked pissed,real pissed.  
  
Leo sighed."Anything else?".  
  
"Alright..what is your weapon of choice?".  
  
"The katana of course!",Leo said happily and the green light it up.  
  
"Okay..now..Leonardo..",Donnie replied as he tried to keep the swords down."Lie".  
  
"What?",Leonardo asked.  
  
"Lie! Just tell a little lie!",Donnie cried."I want to test out my machine to see if it works!".  
  
Leonardo stood up."No! No! No!".  
  
"Please!!",Donnie argued back as Leo stared at him.  
  
"No! I never LIE!",Leo yelled stomping his katana.All of sudden,the red light beamed up.Leo gasped at the sight.Splinter burst out laughing.  
  
"Thank you",Donatello said politely.  
  
"B-But! I never TOLD a lie in my whole life!",Leo cried out as the machine beeped the red light again. Splinter walked up to Donnie.  
  
"Donatello,what is the term?",Splinter asked smiling and laughing.  
  
"Busted Master...",Donnie replied as he smiled."Busted".  
  
"Leonardo,Donatello's machine has BUSTED you!",Splinter laughed again.  
  
Leonardo looked at them and held up his katana to the lie machine."Ah..I don't think I like this lie ditector thing!". *****************  
  
A/N:Well this is one of my favorite chapters,hope you enjoyed it! 


	18. Not today,maybe tomorrow

Chapter 18  
  
Jessica looked around as she stopped near the sewer hole.She didn't see anyone around,so she knew it was safe to go down.  
  
Meanwhile, Raphael was in the dojo thinking and practicing.He wouldn't really call it practicing,he was just getting things off his chest.He yelled as he kicked the punching bag and punching it."Damn",He hissed as he felt tired.  
  
He was thinking of visting Jessica,but then realized if he told everyone he was going out,Leo would ask if it was her vist.  
  
Suddenly,he heard footsteps coming from the steps area."Who could that be?".He remembered everyone was home,and no one went out for the rest of the afternoon.As he peaked near the doorway,he smiled as he saw Jessica look around for everyone.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?",She called out.  
  
Raph decided this would be the best time to get her attention.He walked out fully and walked slowly up to her."Hey Jess,how's it goin?".  
  
"Hey Raph",She smiled."Where is everyone?".  
  
"They're all here",Raph replied standing next to her."Venus is meditating,Leo and Don are practicing,Mikey's somewhere in the sewer.So..what can I help you with?".  
  
"I just wanted to hang out,that's all",Jessie shook her head."Anything on T.V? Hungry? I'm just really bored".  
  
"How about a nice drive around New York? I'm bored too",Raph said leading her to the stairs again."I wanna get out of here for a few hours".  
  
"Sure",Jessie smiled as they walked out. ***************************  
  
Leonardo and Donatello walked out of the dojo all sweaty from practicing."Nice moves Leo".  
  
"Thanks Donatello",Leo said going to the fridge."Hey,where's Raph? I haven't seen him since you tested me on that....thing".  
  
Donnie shrugged and took a seat at his computer to check out chatrooms."Nope..". He then was about to turn the computer,he saw a yellow post it note on the screen."What's this?".He read and it said:  
  
Donnie,  
  
Jessica showed up and no one was around,so I decided to take her out for a ride around the city.Catch ya later,and tell Leo I know the truth.  
  
Raphael  
  
"Uh..Leo..you better get here for a second",Donnie said after he finished reading the note.  
  
"Whose that from?",Leo asked opening a bag of chips.  
  
"Raphael",Don replied slowly as Leo grabbed the note from his hands.  
  
"No one was around,so I decided to-",Leo said as he looked through the letter."DAMN IT! Does he always get what he wants!?".  
  
"What is this? The Bachlorette?",Donnie asked raising his arms up."Calm down Leo,you'll get your chance".  
  
"No I won't,Raph has always got what he wanted! He's got the motorcyle,money for the pizza when he wants it,and he even has the same girl that I like!",Leo shouted pacing back and forth.  
  
"Now they aren't REALLY dating,Jessie hasn't decided what she wants yet",Donnie explained as Leo took a few chips out."I never really asked,but why do you like her?".  
  
Leo froze.Should he tell Don the truth? Flashbacks ran through his head remembering Jessica's smiles the year before.He remembered their hugs,talks,and even their moments when they wanted quiet in the room."Well..she's so..so..unbelieveable.She's so pretty Donatello,her eyes! Her hair is so thin and soft to touch.I look at her everytime she comes here to spend the night.She's funny too,and she's really nice".  
  
"Then why don't you tell her that?".Leo ingored Donnie's question and sat down at a chair in the kicthen area.  
  
"I've just never been in love before Don.Raph has..sometimes",Leo replied slowly."He would always bring girls down the lair and keep them as pets.But he hasn't done that to Jessica.I wanna know why".  
  
"Maybe it's because he loves her Leo".  
  
"Well I need somebody Donatello..I never felt like this..ever in my whole life",Leo said standing up."Jessica's the one who made me like this".  
  
Donnie just sat there looking at Leo."Isn't that easy? To say that in front of her?".  
  
"Not really",Leo shook his head."Does your stomach feel like theres butterflies around?".Donatello laughed as Leo sat back down nervous.  
  
"People being in love act like that". ****************************  
  
"Whoahoooo!!",Jessica screamed out as she let the wind blow in her hair."Wow Raph,this is amazing!".  
  
"I do this about once a week",Raph replied keeping an eye on the road.He then parked next to a curb and turned off the engine.  
  
"What? Why did you stop?",Jessie asked as she realized he just parked out in a middle of no where.  
  
"We need to talk",Raph said quickly as he put a arm around the seats and stared at Jessie."About us".  
  
"Us? Raph,what are you talking about?",Jessie laughed and turned to the left."Us..haha..".  
  
"Remember when I told you how I felt?",Raph asked and Jessica nodded."Well,I'm serious about it now.I wanna know how you feel".  
  
Jessica crossed her arms as the wind blew a little in her hair.She sucked her lips as she tried to think what to tell Raphael."I...um..Raph..".  
  
"Don't tell me,I got the story",Raph said putting his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"No listen..I do care about you Raph",Jessie smiled.Suddenly,her smile turned into a frown."I think you're sexy,I think you're funny,mysterious..but...I need to think about it".  
  
"That was four weeks ago Jessica",Raphael replied looking at her as nodding."Don't we have something here?".  
  
Jessica stared at him."Well..yeah..I like you. It's just..can't I just tell you maybe tomorrow?".  
  
"Tomorrow?".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
Raph sighed as he turned on the car again."Alright..tomorrow.I'll expect an answer Jessie".  
  
"Thanks Raph".He drove down the highway to make a turn back to the lair. *******************  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in an apartment building,a big mutant gorillia was watching the turtles through his computer screen.  
  
"Interesting..",He said rubbing his chin."I could use that girl..".One of his sidekicks interupted him.  
  
"Uh..boss!",The skinny one exclaimed."One of the turtles has the girl with him boss!".  
  
"I can see that!",The chimp exclaimed back standing up."I need to figure out a way to get that girl".  
  
"We can get her!",The fat one raised his hand up."I mean..no offence boss..but do you think she'll follow a mutant monkey?".  
  
Silver,the mutant gorillia gave them a look."No no..I got a better idea". ***************  
  
Jessica and Raphael walked in the lair.They saw Leo sitting on the couch by himself and Mikey making something to eat.  
  
Leo looked up and saw the two with a smile."Oh hey! You guys back so soon?".Leo walked over to Jessie as Raph gave them a glare as he walked by.  
  
"So Jessie,since you were just out,how about a nice walk through the sewers?",Leo asked polietly with his hands behind his shell.  
  
"Umm...",Jessie mumbled as she watched Raph go over to Mikey."Sure..for a little bit I guess".  
  
"Great!",Leo said offering her an arm and she took it.Raph waited till they were gone to talk to Mikey.  
  
"So? Did you tell her?",Mikey said dropping the bread roll.  
  
"Yeah I told her",Raph said sadly with a sigh.  
  
"What did she say?".  
  
"Doesn't know what she wants.I have to get an answer tomorrow",Raph explained."I tell ya..wait till I get my hands on Leo when she's not around".  
  
"She's suppose to tell you tomorrow? Man..I thought she would tell you know by now".  
  
"I think she would know what her answer would be.Someone must of told her about Leo falling for her",Raph said a little curious.  
  
"Well..who?",Mikey asked.Raphael turned around and eyed Venus's room. **************  
  
Venus sat on the couch and looked up at Mikey."Okay..what's going on?".She then saw Raph walk out of the train."Raphael,what's going on?".  
  
"Talk right now Shinobi",Raph said angerily."Did you tell Jessica that Leo likes her?".Venus froze and stared across the room."Well? Did you?".  
  
Venus moved her shoulders a little."Uh..Raphael I am so sorry.It's just..Jessica's been confused on what to tell you.I saw you and Leonardo arguing,and I thought it was right for her to tell her".  
  
"Why you would do that Venus?",Mikey asked softly knowing it was wrong to yell.Venus folded her hands and fiddled with her thumb.  
  
"Leo doesn't even know that Jessica knows",Raph said looking at Mikey.  
  
"Guys..I..again I'm very sorry for being in your private life Raphael.I'm trying to make a good bond with Jessica and become one of her friends like you are.Also...maybe I was a little bit jealous that you guys were fighting over her.I guess it was bothering me how no one was after me.Then again,I do want to concentrate on my powers and protecting people my master knew. I'm very sorry Raphael,and I will apoligize to Leonardo when he comes back".  
  
Mikey nodded slowly and looked at Raph."Well Raph?".  
  
Raphael let it his fist go and his hand went back to his normal calm self."It's cool Venus,we're cool. I'm sorry too for..accusing everyone bothering me about my feelings".  
  
"Well,now that we are all happy once again,whose up for some pizza?",Mikey asked grabbing the phone. **********************  
  
A/N:Thanks for the reviews! My goodness,since the amount of reviews went down I thought this story sucked! So,what will happen to poor Raphael? What do you guys think Jessica will say the next day? Also,What will Leo say to Jessica? Boy,we got a lot of delemas here! 


	19. I scream cause it hurts

* * *

Chapter 19.

* * *

Leonardo and Jessica sat on the edge of the sewer wall. The two were in silence for an hour since they left the layer.

Leo looked nervous as Jessica looked one way and he looked the other. Jessie knew she had to make a choice. She knew in her heart that she liked Raphael, but Leo on the other hand just makes her feel the same.

Jessica sighed and Leo looked at her. "Nice conversation".

"Yeah", Jessica said with a small laugh. "I thought the turtle leader would have such a big mouth".

Leo shrugged and crossed his arms. "Leaders can get nervous too". The two were in silence again as they heard drips from the rain.

"Leo, you're going a little nuts. Ever since I came back you've been acting totally weird", Jessie said in a serious tone. "You looked a little too excited".

"Excited?", Leo asked pointing to himself. "No no no waaaay Jessica".

"Let me guess…leaders don't get excited either?", Jessie asked. "All I'm asking is…is something wrong?".

"Well Don tricked me with a lie machine-".

"I mean..", Jessica said trying to make him understand. "Is something wrong that you need to tell me?".

Leo knew he couldn't lie. He looked at her and saw what her face was like. She looked angry and confused.

"Maybe…", Leo replied slowly. "Maybe I just don't want anyone to know".

Jessie sighed and figured he wasn't going to tell. "Venus told me".

"Venus tells you a lot of things", Leo replied.

"You like me don't you?", Jessica asked. Leo didn't answer for a few minutes, but he realized he had to talk.

"What?".

"Venus told me your secret Leo", Jessie replied not caring if he listened. "A crush right?".

Leo cleared his throat after he heard it. "That's not what I said".

Jessica let out a laugh. He looked at her a little insulted. She stopped after looking at him and got the hint.

"Go ahead and laugh", Leo said sounding not insulted. "If Raph makes you laugh, that's fine".

"So it is true", Jessie said with a smirk. " You do have a crush on me".

"I wouldn't call it a crush", Leo said with a chuckle. "I uh..".

Jessie rolled her eyes as he kept on talking. "Leo.. Leo.. Leo.….Leonardo..".

Leo stopped babbling and looked at her. "Okay Jess, you want the truth? I love you! I have fallen in love with you!".

Leo's voice echoed in the sewers. Jessica froze just in case if Raphael might have heard anything.

"Do you really have to scream?", Jessica asked with a yelling tone. "You're worse than my own Grandmother!".

"I can't help it!", Leo said. "Raphael always got what he wanted".

Jessie groaned as she tried to figure out what to say. "Leo…I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to be sorry about", Leo replied taking her left hand.

"Leo I'm sorry…I can't be with you…we can't..", Jessica said as she tried to explain. "We can't be more than friends".

Leo just stared at her. _'What in the world did she just say'_, he thought. "Jessica…I…".

"Look I have to talk to Venus…I'll see you back at the layer", Jessie said standing up from the wall and started to walk down the sewer aisle. Leonardo just watched her and put his head down.

_And now it's_

_My turn_

_To face myself_

_As I've done all along_

_But I must be strong…_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the layer, Donatello was working on his computer. While he was working, he was listening to Venus and Raphael's argument at the same time.

"I'm not trying to insult you Venus", Raph said trying to calm her down by seeing the look on her face.

"You need to turn down that temper of yours Raphael!", Venus exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him.

"You know..", Raph said staring at the finger. "In America, it's not nice to point".

Venus gazed at Raphael with a evil glare. "In my country, I treated people the way I want to be treated".

"Same here", Raph said with a smirk. "Except I treat people the way I want them to be treated".

"Amen to that", Donatello said out of nowhere when Raph and Venus looked at him. He turned around and noticed he interrupted them. "Oh sorry".

Jessica walked in before the argument could begin more. "Whoa…..what do we have here?".

"Nothing", Raphael said as he walked quickly up to her. "Where's Leo?".

"He's got some thinking to do", Jessie said as she walked past him. "Venus, I need to talk to you".

Venus stared at Jessie and looked at Raphael. Raphael was smirking still and she walked past him to meet with Jessie.

"Kiss my shell", Venus said under her breath. Raph's eyes blinked as he watched her walk off.

"What? What did she just say?".

"You've been dissed..Shinobi style", Donatello explained as he typed on his computer keyboard.

Venus opened her bedroom door and saw Jessica sitting on the bed. "You wanted to see me?".

"Yeah", Jessica said as Venus sat on her knees. "I just talked to Leo".

"Oh dear", Venus said knowing how hard it must have been. "What happened?".

"He didn't even reveal it to me", Jessie explained with a laugh. "I had to reveal it _for _him".

"I just had an argument with Raphael", Venus replied. "He wanted to follow you and Leonardo, but I refused to let him go".

"Nothing happened out there".

"Is he alright?". Jessica shook her head and Venus stood up. She took a seat next to her on the sofa after Venus checked to see if anyone was listening.

"I left him out there", Jessie replied as she shrugged. "You can't explain anything to that turtle".

"I think everyone agrees", Venus said with a nod. "I think Raphael wants to know if you want to be with him".

Jessica didn't answer. It was silent for a good while. No one was yelling or screaming. No training moans could be heard as well for having Venus living with four male mutant turtles.

Now Jessica was not sure what she wanted.

* * *

A/N: Thanks alot for all your reviews! I'll keep posting! 


	20. Eyes wide open

Chapter 20

Leonardo walked in the layer five minutes after Jessica came back. After Donatello spotted him, he figured his talk with his love interest didn't go too well.

Leo just sat on the couch soon as he came in the middle of the area. Donatello just stared as Leo let out a soft sigh.

"Is that a good sign or bad?", Don asked a little hesitated to ask. Leo didn't answer at first and just looked at his smart brother. "Well?".

Donatello decided to walk over to him and get more details. "More than bad".

"Uh oh", Donatello said scratching his neck looking down at Leo. "Sorry to hear that but…she came back".

Leo looked at Don in amazement and stood up. "She is?".

"That doesn't mean she's going to say yes Leo", Don replied shaking his head. "She's talking to Venus".

"What luck", Leo mumbled.

Don and Leo heard laughing from Venus's room. They had confusion expressions on their faces and wondered what they were laughing about.

"Now I know why her parents are divorced", Leo said in a sarcastic way. "Her mother must be a pain".

Donatello gasped and couldn't believe what came out of his mouth! "You haven't even met Jessica's mother _or _father!".

"Would I really need to?", Leo asked with a shrug. "I'm going to my room to meditate or something".

Donatello watched Leo walk slowly to his room in the train. "Poor guy". Mikey walked in the layer with his radio station equipment and walked past Leo.

"Yo Leo!", Mikey said happily but then saw his face. He looked at Don. "What happened?".

"He talked to Jessica", Don replied walking up to his humor brother. "Didn't go so good".

"Where's Raph?".

"I have no clue. He had a fight with Venus", Don replied again walking to his computer. "She told him off and he just walked off".

Mikey laughed just picturing how it went without him there. "And you think cyber babes are difficult".

"Whatever", Don said typing on his computer.

* * *

"What am I gonna do?", Jessie asked Venus as she paced back and forth. "I just told Leo I don't have feelings for him and now I have Raphael on my back".

"I don't see him on your back anywhere", Venus said with a confused tone and expression.

"No Venus…", Jessica said as her voice trailed. "I mean…I still have to deal up with him".

Venus sat back on her couch and thought for a moment. "I think he does need romance in his life. He needs to can himself".

"That's calm", Jessie corrected for Venus. "Besides, even if he did get romance in his life…he wouldn't be Raphael".

"Not necessary", Venus replied as Jessie stopped pacing. "I would still tell him to kiss my shell".

Jessica sighed and sat down with Venus. "Sometimes I hate men". Venus laughed at Jessie's comment.

"You mean turtle men", Venus said and Jessie laughed along with her. "Just follow your heart".

"Don't even say that", Jessica said shaking her head remembering a song Mikey wrote. "It'll start Michaelangelo's radio".

Meanwhile, Leonardo was in his room meditating and started to overhear what Venus was telling Jessie. He stood up from his position and put his ear near the wall.

"Leo will get over it", Jessie said. "All guys do".

"I never really experienced it", Venus said. "But who knows…maybe things will work out".

Leo gasped hearing what Jessie said and looked interested in what Venus told her back.

"Who does she think she is?", Leo whispered to himself outloud.

"Where is Raphael anyway?", Venus asked Jessie. "I haven't seen him since our argument".

"Knowing Raph, probably riding his motor".

"Right".

Leo raised an eyebrow and thought for a few minutes. "Hmmm….maybe if I give her my silent treatment…".

Venus stood up and had one more thought. "Jessica…maybe you should go and find Raphael".

Jessie threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "That's the thing…I have _no _idea and how I feel about him".

"I thought you did like him", Venus said a little surprised to hear. "I already tried talking to him".

Jessie didn't answer and walked near the doorway of the room. She peaked out slowly and saw much of nothing. Don was still on the computer and Mikey was cooking at the kitchen.

Leo walked past her and didn't take one glance. Jessie's eyes widen as she thought Leo would say something she didn't want to hear.

She sat back down with Venus and took a deep breath. "You know….I think I better go back to Kayla".

"Oh yes", Venus said nodding. "She must be worried".

"Alright", Jessica said standing up as Venus did. "I'll see you tomorrow". She walked out of the room and started her way out of the layer. Suddenly, she heard her name called.

"Jessica!". She turned around saw Mikey and Don staring at her direction. Leo was watching T.V.

"I'm going home you guys", Jessie replied. "I'll see you tomorrow". She walked out of the area and the guys watched her go up the ladder.

Don and Mikey had their mouths having open. They looked at Leo.

"What?", Leo asked as he felt being watched. "She's not _my_ girlfriend. Why should I worry?".

Don just shook his head and turned his attention back to the computer. Mikey just shrugged and went back to cooking.

* * *

Jessie walked in the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Kayla?".

Kayla was on the phone and looked extremely happy. "Yes! Thank you! You have noooo idea how this a great idea". Jessica looked confused and watched Kayla continue talking. After a few minutes and saying good night, she hung up.

"Jess!", Kayla said with a squeal and running to her giving her a big hug.

"Yeah…keep saying that", Jessie said as Kayla let go. "What's going on?".

Kayla took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay…you know how I _love_ fashion designs!".

Jessie froze as Kayla waited for her comment. "So….we're not throwing a Halloween party are we?".

"No!", Kayla replied hitting her arm playfully. "I got the biggest opportunity!".

"Just you?", Jessie asked pointing to her best friend.

"I entered that Clothes Genius competition a year ago and they _finally_ saw my jeans!".

"Uh huh…".

"So next week I get to go to Philadelphia!", Kayla explained. "They think my clothes can make major money!".

Jessie had her mouth hanging open trying to think of something to say. "Well…so…..".

"Isn't this great?", Kayla asked with a huge grin. "I can have my own business!".

"So what should I do?", Jessie asked. "I mean…I'll be by myself…".

"Aw you'll be fine! I'll be only gone for three weeks. The GAP store will reopen soon", Kayla replied. "So I'm gonna start packing".

Jessica watched as Kayla walked to her room. "Yeah….sure….packing……". She looked up above. "Thanks a lot…".

Jessie knew the guys would look for her if she didn't show up the layer. If she wouldn't come every other day like usual, they would think something's wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile at the turtle's layer, Raphael walked in and saw Leo sitting on the couch. "Sup dudes!".

Don and Mikey looked up except Leonardo. "Oh hey Raph", Don said getting up from his seat. "Where'd you go?".

"Just driving", Raph replied and looked at Leo. He turned back to Don. "What's up with him?".

Mikey decided not to make it too obvious. "He was told to hit the road". Raphael looked confused and looked at Donatello.

"Jessica". Raphael smirked and looked at Leo. He walked up to him and saw how he was into the show.

"Ooooh boy!", Raphael said leaning in. "She told you! I knew it!". Leo's eyes narrowed up to Raphael's and he grunted.

"Shut the shell up Raphael", Leo said. "I don't feel like talking or being sarcastic".

Raphael stood up better and thought for a moment. "But I'm the sarcastic one".

"After dealing with Jessica", Leo said looking up at him. "You will be more sarcastic than me".


End file.
